


Daleká cesta před spaním

by benediktrobinpolivka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I love them but they need to suffer, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Post-Reichenbach, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Sherlock is indeed not a machine, Suicidal John Watson, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, This took me 6 months to write, no beta we die like men
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benediktrobinpolivka/pseuds/benediktrobinpolivka
Summary: Bez Holmese není Watsona, a proto se po Sherlockově smrti John nedokáže znovu postavit na nohy, alespoň ne kompletně. Křehký klid a jeho snaha o navrácení k životu se ovšem o rok a půl později ostře zlomí a je načase, aby se detektiv opět objevil na scéně, jeho přítel totiž nedokáže čekat navěky.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes' Father & Sherlock Holmes' Mother, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwannabefixed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabefixed/gifts).



> Pro napsání téhle povídky jsem se inspiroval písní _First Day Of My Life_ od skupiny Bright Eyes, některé části textu zde při pečlivém pátrání možná naleznete. Název příběhu je posledním veršem básně _Stopping by woods on a snowy evening_ od Roberta Frosta, taktéž ho v textu několikrát uvidíte.

_29\. listopad 2011, 2:34 a.m._

_Už půl roku se snažím napsat něco, co by dávalo smysl, ale nedokážu soustředit myšlenky na dost dlouhou dobu, aby můj příspěvek nebyl jen změtí slov bez významu a logiky. Nikdy jsem v tom nebyl dobrý - v psaní, myslím. Sherlock neváhal mě na tu skutečnost upozornit, kdykoliv se mu dostalo příležitosti. Chodíval kolem mě a čekal, až napíšu další řádek, jen aby ho mohl přeletět očima a odfrknout si. Jak já ta odfrkávání miloval, ústa se mu pokaždé zkroutila a obočí vylétlo až mezi kudrny._

_Bože, tohle je k ničemu._

_Ale mám pocit, že v tomhle okamžiku opravdu nezáleží na kvalitě mých článků, protože žádný z nich stejně nehodlám zveřejnit. Teď je konec listopadu a já se začínám připravovat na první Vánoce bez něj. Tedy, zní to divně, protože_ s ním _jsem doopravdy strávil jen jedny jediné Vánoce a i ty dopadly dost katastrofálně. Adlerová si tehdy opravdu nemohla vybrat lepší čas pro zfalšování své smrti. Stejně jsem ale nečekal, že ty příští proběhnou bez Sherlocka. Paní Hudsonová pojede za sestrou a já nejspíš strávím večer s Gregem, protože v tuhle chvíli nemám kolem sebe nikoho jiného, kdo by neměl rodinné povinnosti. Greg je rozvedený a dceru uvidí pětadvacátého, takže si den předtím nejspíš zajdeme do hospody na pár piv a pokud budu mít štěstí, po návratu domů usnu brzy a nebudu muset myslet na minulé svátky. K čertu, stejně ale vím, že se mi to nepodaří. Na to je vše ještě moc čerstvé._

_Asi bych to měl zase smazat, tohle nikam nevede. Souhlasil bys, kdybys mi mohl koukat přes rameno?_

_Každopádně, abych se dostal k důvodu, proč jsem se na blog vrátil - hodlám sem vložit všechno, co si o Sherlockovi pamatuji a netýká se to vyloženě případů. Příspěvky zůstanou v konceptech, a i když mi Ella asi neuvěří, že se snažím psát, nemůžu nic z toho zveřejnit - jedná se o vzpomínky, které světu jednoduše nechci poskytnout. A ani Sherlock by si to nepřál - vše je daleko za maskou vysoce funkčního sociopata, za kterého se s oblibou vydáva,l a já nehodlám ničit detektivovu image ani po… tom všem, co se stalo._

_Dneska jsem si vzpomněl na jednu dubnovou noc před víc než rokem. Naše první oficiální setkání s Moriartym, u mě na blogu pojmenované jako Velká Hra. Tehdy nás skoro zabili odstřelovači, Sherlock byl připraven odpálit bombu a já byl odhodlán tam s ním zemřít. Moriarty si poté svůj záměr po telefonním rozhovoru rozmyslel (že mu volala Adlerová, jsme se dozvěděli až dlouho poté) a i se svými lidmi zmizel. My se vrátili domů, Sherlock byl celou situací hluboce otřesen a já prozřetelně udělal dva hrnky čaje, protože bylo dost jisté, že ani jeden tu noc nejspíš pořádně neusneme. Detektiv byl už od východu z bazénu ponořen ve svém Paláci a ani na 221B nevypadal, že by se hodlal vzpamatovat. Bylo jasné, že toho má spoustu k přemýšlení, ale uklidňovalo mě, že je jeho očividný obdiv nad genialitou onoho konzultujícího zločince alespoň částečně vyvážen šokem ze situace, kterou jsme právě prošli._

_Občas jsem míval pocit, že na něj emoce vůbec nedoléhají, jak to ve většině případů působilo. Byl od nich bezpečně oddělen svou chladnou logikou a někdy jako by jim ani nerozuměl, než že by je prostě nevnímal. Ale čas od času, jako právě tu noc, se mu podařilo mi dokázat, jak hluboce se v něm lidé mílí. (Sem tam i já - stále se nemůžu dostat přes to, jak jsem ho tehdy nazval strojem. Neměl jsem ani možnost se mu omluvit. Vždyť on moc dobře věděl, že je to bouda a já zase moc dobře vím, jak uměl být citlivý a ochranářský a co všechno v sobě držel, když se mu tam na střeše zlomil hlas a on se_

_Ne, tohle nesmím psát. Nebudu se k tomu vracet, ničemu tím nepomůžu a akorát se budu cítit mizerně. Tedy, mizerněji.)_

_Dlouho jsme seděli na pohovce, Sherlock oblečen v kabátě i šále a nejspíš si nebyl vědom, že jsme vůbec dorazili domů. Měl zavřené oči, a byť byl posazen naprosto vzpřímeně, ramena strnulá a dlaně na kolenou, po více než hodině, kdy se ani nepohnul, jsem nabyl dojmu, že nejspíš usnul. Jednou se mi svěřil, že když řeší případ a nemá čas na pořádný odpočinek, vynahrazuje si to spánkem ve svém Paláci mysli. Podařilo se mu perfektně zvládnout umění lucidního snění, takže jeho tělo regenerovalo a zároveň mohl stále do určité míry přemýšlet. Odhadl jsem, že v tu chvíli ona situace nastala, a vzhledem k tomu, že jsem měl svůj čaj dopitý (on se svého pochopitelně ani nedotkl) a bylo dost po půlnoci, jsem se už chystal zvednout, odebrat se do postele a nechat ho jeho myšlenkám, když si detektiv tiše vydechl a otevřel oči._

_Ty neuvěřitelné oči mívaly různé barvy i výrazy od nesmírně znuděných, přes spokojené (většinou po úspěšné dedukci) až k zářivě nadšeným, když mu někdo položil na stůl nový zajímavý případ. Teď se téměř leskly slzami, stejně jako o pár hodin dříve, když mě uviděl u bazénu a na okamžik se vyděsil, že jsem Moriarty já a že John Watson nikdy neexistoval, dokud nespatřil výbušniny, ve kterých jsem byl oblečen. V obou situacích mě ten pohled příšerně vyděsil, protože se jednalo o jeho stránku pro mě v té době dosud nepoznanou a pomyšlení, že ten naprosto sebejistý a zatraceně chytrý chlap dokáže mít strach až k zbláznění mě zanechalo na pochybách, zda jsme se nezapletli do něčeho nad naše síly._

_Než jsem ale na náhlou změnu jeho stavu stihl zareagovat, natáhl se na pohovce a bez jakéhokoliv varování mi položil hlavu na stehna. On, Sherlock Holmes, samozvaný sociopat a geniální detektiv, se mi schoulil v klíně jako kočka, nohy pokrčil, aby se se svými sto pětaosmdesáti centimetry na gauč vešel, a zabalil se do kabátu. Neměl jsem odvahu se pohnout, natož promluvit, tolik mě jeho chování vyvedlo z míry. On ale nevypadal, že by se chystal cokoliv vysvětlovat, a trvalo jen okamžik, než se uvolnil a spokojeně zavřel oči._

_Netuším, kolik času jsem strávil bezhlesným zíráním na ty tmavé kudrny, které se mi vlnily po kalhotách. Dokázal mě tím tahem vykolejit na dostatečně dlouhou dobu, aby stihl usnout, a já… no, popravdě nechcete budit spícího Sherlocka. Navíc se jednalo o první okamžik vůbec, kdy mě k sobě pustil takhle blízko, a já ho za žádnou cenu nehodlal pokazit. Ten nádherný dlouhán, který mě tehdy v restauraci odmítl, by se takhle přece nezachoval, pokud by pár hodin předtím málem nezemřel._

_Nevím, kdy jsem tehdy usnul, ale jsem si jist, že jsem proplul nocí s dlaní v jeho vlasech, a když jsem se na naší pohovce druhé ráno probudil, Sherlock už byl vzhůru a nedal nijak najevo, že by se celá noční situace odehrála. Následoval jsem jeho příkladu a nejspíš to bylo dobré rozhodnutí, protože vytahovat jakékoliv osobní záležitosti nebylo nikdy specialitou ani jednoho z nás. A taky bych… no, nechtěl bych poslouchat, jak mi zase říká ne. Nejspíš by se mi vysmál. Ne jako každý druhý, ale svým vlastním Sherlockovským způsobem by mi začal vysvětlovat, že láska je chemický defekt a ve všech případech nevýhoda a já bych to nevydržel, nevydržel bych se na něj jen tak tiše dívat a poslouchat všechny ty geniální argumenty a celé jeho přesvědčení, když, jediné, na co bych v tu chvíli myslel, by_

_Zatraceně, už to zase nedává žádný smysl. Navíc se nechci nechat unášet sny, mám jich dost přes noc a ani tehdy nemám žádnou chuť ho před sebou vidět. Alespoň bych neměl mít. Asi to tu utnu, stejně všechno píšu jenom proto, abych si tuhle vzpomínku udržel. Začínám se bát, že na něj zapomenu, ale jak bych mohl? Ty těsné košile mě budou pronásledovat až do zaznění polnice._

~221B~

Mycroft Holmes v jeho kanceláři, to byla natolik ojedinělá skutečnost, že ho donutila pochybovat, zda je vůbec vzhůru. Pokud by to ale byl sen, nedokázal by si přece takhle detailně vybavit politikovu ustaranou tvář a šedomodré oči, jejichž výraz byl ztěžklý zodpovědností, nebo ano? Greg měl sto chutí ho utěšit, pozvat na večeři a potom třeba k němu na skleničku vína. Pamatoval si na jejich poslední setkání dokonale, Mycroft byl usazen v křesílku v jeho kanceláři, unaveně si tiskl k nateklým prstům pravé ruky pytlík mražené zeleniny, kterou Greg vyhrabal ve společné lednici policejního oddělení, a sám Lestrade seděl na desce stolu a probíral se policejní složkou případu, který po nich MI6 převzalo. Holmesův deštník byl pověšen z venku na klice, jasná zpráva, že nechtějí být rušeni, Greg pokradmu sledoval svého společníka, nazrzlé ustupující kudrny mimo jejich obvyklý upravený tvar, sako rozepnuté, a odolával chuti s politikem bezostyšně flirtovat. Tehdy by si netroufl o cokoliv se pokusit, ale teď byl rozvedený a nezadaný a navíc měl už dobrých pár let chuť chytnout Holmese staršího za dokonale uvázanou kravatu a rozbít tu všudypřítomnou netečnou masku pokerového hráče. Teď by ho ale nejraději rozbil o zeď, tak ho jeho dotaz podráždil.

" _Jak je na tom?_ " Zopakoval Mycroftovu otázku hlasitěji, než původně zamýšlel, a rozhodil ruce do stran. "Co myslíte, jak na tom obvykle je člověk po sebevraždě svého nejlepšího přítele?"

Holmes si povzdychl a Greg měl v jeho očích možnost spatřit smutek ojedinělý ještě víc, než jeho návštěvy Scotland Yardu. "Sherlock byl můj bratr, inspektore, pro nikoho z nás to není jednoduché," upozornil a opřel se o deštník o něco víc. Lestrade počítal do deseti, aby nemusel sjet pohledem po těch dlouhých nohách, zatímco jeho návštěvník pokračoval. "Jakkoliv si to o mně můžete myslet, nejsem muž se srdcem z ledu; miloval jsem ho stejně, jako vy milujete svou dceru. Leč v tomto okamžiku není jiné možnosti, než zjišťovat přes prostředníka - já byl tímto incidentem ze života Johna Watsona definitivně vyloučen. Samozřejmě ho nechávám hlídat, přeci jen o našeho bloggera nechceme přijít, jenže vědět, kde se pohybuje, mi o jeho stavu řekne jen omezené množství informací."

"Ale já toho taky moc nevím," Greg pokrčil rameny. "Občas se vidíme, snažím se ho brát ven na pivo nebo na večeři, ale má to stejnej účinek jako před rokem - vždyť to sám musíte vědět. Většinou je zavřenej v bytě. Kdo ví, proč se neodstěhoval, ale nepochybuju, že tam hodiny sedí a zírá na Sherlockovo křeslo."

Mycroft poněkud rezignovaně kývl. "Děkuji, že se snažíte mu pomoct."

Na to detektiv inspektor odpověděl dalším pokrčením ramen a prohrábnutím vlasů. "No, teď už toho moc nedělám. Na začátku to bylo horší, dlouho přespával u mě doma a potom, co se vrátil k sobě, jsem ho týdny tahal po nocích z hospod nalitýho a zoufalýho. Myslím, že teď nepije, nebo co vím, tak už dost dlouho ne, ale jinak se toho moc nezlepšilo."

"Chápu. Naneštěstí neexistují lepší možnosti, jak ho dostat z jeho stavu. Z mé strany mu bylo nabídnuto vše, co potřeboval - nové bydlení, terapeutka, dokonce jsem se pokusil k němu nasměrovat několik známostí, které splňují jeho kritéria, bohužel každý pokus o pomoc náš společný přítel odmítl."

"A vy se mu divíte?" Neodolal Lestrade spíš řečnické otázce.

"Ne, ne doopravdy," zavrtěl Mycroft hlavou, i když moc dobře věděl, že Greg odpověď neočekává. Pohlédl na hodinky a z dosti uvolněného postoje se ihned narovnal. "Čas mne opravdu nemá příliš v lásce," poznamenal sám k sobě s částečnou sebeironií. "Budu se muset omluvit, detektive inspektore; daleká cesta před spaním."

Otočil se k odchodu, ale Lestrade se nehodlal vzdát, ne tak snadno. Věděl, jak moc by později litoval svého zaváhání. "A nakolik si svého času ceníte, pane Holmesi?"

"Prosím?" Mycroft se otočil zpět, na tváři mu hrála maska nechápání a Greg nepochyboval ani na okamžik, že ten výraz falešný. I přesto se ale rozhodl pokračovat.

"Protože pokud to není přemrštěná částka, možná bych si moh dovolit vám z něj pár hodin ukrást a pozvat vás na večeři," vycenil zuby stejným způsobem, jakým kdysi balil čtvrťáky na univerzitě. "Nebo aspoň na kafe, zas tak bohatej nejsem - velkej Mycroft Holmes bude mít jistě plnější rozvrh než Britskej premiér."

Staršímu Holmesovi v reakci zahrál na tváři decentní úsměv, který byl až příliš smutný na jakékoliv Gregovo další doufání. Věděl, že ho odmítne, ještě předtím, než otevřel ústa. "Vaše nabídka mi lichotí, detektive inspektore, opravdu," přiznal a tentokrát to nejspíš opravdu bylo upřímné. "Avšak nejsem si jist, že je vzhledem k okolnostem dobrý nápad si spolu cokoliv začít, byť by to měla být pouze káva."

Lestradův úsměv opadl a on vrazil ruce do kapes. Přejel Mycrofta od hlavy až po špičky nepochybně neskutečně drahých elegantních bot. "Okolnostem…“ zopakoval skoro nezřetelně.

"Je mi to upřímně líto," omluvil se Holmes a přehodil si deštník do druhé ruky, "ale myslím, že brzy pochopíte. Snažím se co nejlépe předejít pozdějším neshodám."

Greg se trochu ušklíbl a udělal dva kroky vpřed, aby mu podal ruku. "V tom případě přeji pěkné odpoledne, pane Holmesi," rozloučil se chladněji, než sám od sebe očekával.

Politik ji stiskl a štíhlé prsty se těch jeho dotýkaly o něco déle, než bylo společensky přijatelné. "Tak tedy na brzkou shledanou," popřál mu, než s deštníkem, houpajícím se na lokti, zmizel po anglicku.

~221B~

_4\. duben 2012, 11:56 p.m._

_Nuda. Největší nepřítel 221B. Jakmile nastala, vždy jste mohli předpokládat brzký nástup celé řady nepříjemných zážitků. Bez případů dělal Sherlock z nudy věci, které by člověk ani při nejlepší vůli nevymyslel - nechával v lednici kusy lidských těl (které přitáhl z márnice v Bartolomějské, aby na nich prováděl nejrůznější pokusy), střílel do zdi, pochodoval po bytě s harpunou, třídil mi ponožky, šmejdil v osobních věcech (včetně počítače) a jeho nikotinové náplasti náhle přestávaly pomáhat, takže obracel každý pokoj naruby, jen aby se dostal k cigaretám. Nic se ale nedalo srovnat s jeho chemickými pokusy. To je vlastně téměř podstatou celého příspěvku - z nudy připravený letní chemický pokus jen pár měsíců po našem seznámení. Sherlock tehdy několik dní skoro lezl po stropě a tak, když se rozhodl trochu si v kuchyni zaexperimentovat, opravdu jsem mu vděčně poděkoval za těch několik hodin klidu na psaní, které měly přijít. Bohužel pro nás oba jsem se ale ve svém odhadu poněkud nestrefil, protože netrvalo ani do odpoledne, než se opět něco přihodilo._

_Doteď nevím, co Sherlock tehdy prováděl a ani se sám sobě nedivím, že jsem nijak zvlášť nevyzvídal, protože když mému příteli obsah několika ampulek ve stojanu náhle vybouchl přímo do obličeje, moje jediné myšlenky směřovaly k němu a opravdu ne k substanci, která v tu chvíli postříkala celou místnost. S jeho jménem na rtech jsem vystřelil z křesla a trochu nepřiměřeně na své lékařské zkušenosti jsem se zděsil, hledě na detektivovu tvář, kde se cosi nechutně zeleného (čímž bylo zároveň pokryto i jeho oblečení, strop, stěny, skříňky, stůl a vlastně kompletně celá kuchyně) mísilo s krví, která si v té břečce tvořila cestičky a pomalu kapala na podlahu. Sám Sherlock stál bez hnutí a trochu omámeně mrkal na spoušť, kterou se mu jasně neúmyslně podařilo vytvořit. Nemám ponětí, co jsem mu tehdy řekl, nejspíš jsem ho upozornil, že je zraněný, protože to byla jediná věc, která mi v tom okamžiku běžela hlavou, ale vím jistě, že on na to vyjádření nijak neodpověděl, jen si mě nechápavě prohlédl, a já nabyl přesvědčení, že pokud se toho neujmu já, on si až do večera nevšimne, že má obličej plný krve a skla z roztříštěných ampulek. Chytl jsem ho tedy za ramena a využil jeho jasně otupělého stavu, abych ho mohl vmanévrovat do koupelny, nechávaje zničenou místnost za zády._

_S alespoň částečnou úlevou, že tu paní Hudsonová není a nemůže vidět tu paseku, která kdysi bývala kuchyní, jsem posadil Holmese na vanu a nohou si zpod umyvadla přitáhl lékárničku. (Sherlock ji měl už tak slušně vybavenou, když jsem se v lednu nastěhoval, ale stejně jsem ji tehdy prošel a zpětně byl velmi rád, protože většina prášků a přípravků byla po spotřební době a zbytek byl buď nelegální, nebo tak silný, že ho mohl při nesprávném dávkování lehce zabít. Všechno, včetně injekčních stříkaček, jsem mu vyházel, a když v lékárničce zbyly jenom nějaké obvazy a krabička s náplastmi, příšerně se urazil a odnesl si ji z koupelny k sobě do skříně, takže jsem ji nakonec nahradil svou vlastní.) Nejprve jsem vyndal obyčejné mokré kapesníčky a začal Sherlockovi odstraňovat z tváře to cosi, díky čemu jsem mohl jen stěží odhadovat rozsah jeho zranění. Pokusil se mě odstrčit, asi znovu nabyl alespoň část své obvyklé štiplavé osobnosti, ale já se nenechal odbýt a Holmes své pokusy vstát po chvíli vzdal, načež si nesouhlasně založil ruce na prsou, a byť reptal, naštěstí poslušně držel a já mohl dělat svou práci._

_Nevíte, jak moc se mi ulevilo, když jsem se přesvědčil, že sklo nenadělalo tolik škody, kolik jsem odhadoval, a žádné ze zranění není tak vážné, aby se muselo šít. Dostal jsem mu z tváře všechny střepy, a když jsem se ujistil, že nevykrvácí, donutil jsem ho si pod sprchovou hadicí celý obličej znovu umýt. Potom už dokonce spolupracoval, znovu se sám od sebe posadil na vanu a nechal mě všechny rány pečlivě vydezinfikovat. Měl dvě na čelisti, jednu na lícní kosti a jednu větší nad levým obočím. Všechny jsem je překryl ústřižkem gázy a přelepil cívkovou náplastí. Nakonec mi dokonce odevzdaně poděkoval, než jsme se odhodlali znovu vkročit do trosek kuchyně, abychom ji v rekordním čase co nejpřesvědčivěji uklidili, než se paní Hudsonová vrátí._

_Co jsem si z téhle zkušenosti odnesl? Že má Sherlock neobvykle netečnou reakci na zranění a bolest. Vrtalo mi to hlavou několik následujících dní a nakonec jsem se odhodlal požádat staršího z bratří Holmesů o setkání. A víte co? Podařilo se mi přes něj sehnat Sherlockovy lékařské záznamy. Mycroft ani příliš neprotestoval, když mi je v jedné nepoužívané letištní hale předával; možná byl rád, že nemusí být jediný, kdo nese tohle břímě zodpovědnosti na zádech a že si Sherlock vybral za přítele právě vojenského doktora, který má větší šanci zachránit mu při nebezpečí život, než kdekdo jiný. Donutil mě ale přečíst si vše na místě (pochopitelný požadavek), a tak to byl právě on, kdo viděl mou bezprostřední reakci na Sherlockovu bohatou nemocniční historii. Nakonec jsem se ale dostal sotva do poloviny, ke zprávě z jednoho delšího pobytu v nemocnici, a stačilo mi celý text rychle přeletět očima, abych věděl s jistotou, co se tehdy odehrálo. Náhle vytvořený knedlík v krku odmítal zmizet, a jakmile se mi zatočila hlava, poznal jsem, že se dál jednoduše nedokážu pokračovat, vrazil jsem Mycroftovi složku do rukou a bez rozloučení odtamtud zbaběle utekl._

_Dlouho jsem se nemohl přinutit vrátit se domů a čelit svému příteli. Potuloval jsem se po ulicích Londýna několik hodin, ale přemýšlet jsem nemohl a v hlavě mi hučelo ještě v okamžiku, kdy jsem ten večer stoupal po schodech do našeho bytu. Když jsem vešel do obýváku a Sherlock, zabalený do županu a usazený v křesle u jakési knihy, mě v reakci na můj příchod přeletěl očima a pak rychle vstal, nevydržel jsem cokoliv předstírat a stačilo mi jen pár kroků, abych se k němu dostal a sevřel ho v objetí. Ač nejspíš v okamžiku mého příchodu vydedukoval kde jsem byl, s kým jsem se setkal a jaký je důvod mého rozrušení, tenhle tah ho očividně velmi překvapil. Ztuhl jako antilopa před reflektory auta a zdál se nedýchat, ale já se nevzdal a zabořil nos do tmavomodré látky, přesně pod klíční kost._

_"Johne, bylo mi jen sedmnáct," zachraptěl Sherlock poněkud zoufale, postoj vzpřímený, nejspíš se nemohl odhodlat objetí mi vrátit. "Byl jsem příliš chytrý na své vrstevníky i rodiče, nemohl jsem v životě najít nic, čemu by se vyplatilo věnovat zájem a pozornost, cloumaly mnou hormony a ke všemu tomu jsem neměl po ruce přátele, kterým se svěřit. Bylo jen přirozené, že jsem tíhl k užívání drog."_

_"Tíhnout k užívání drog je opravdu slušnej eufemismus pro předávkování," zavrčel jsem na něj s chutí mu za ta slova vrazit, ale nakonec jsem ho jen ještě jednou stiskl a potom pustil. Pokusil jsem se zachovat si důstojnost a odstoupil o dva kroky, načež jsme se do sebe zaklesli pohledy._

_"Pokud ti ta skutečnost ulehčí, od té doby mám s bratrem dohodu - kdekoliv mě v podobném stavu najde, budu mít u sebe seznam všeho, co jsem si vzal."_

_"To mi opravdu nic neulehčilo," odvětil jsem nepřesvědčeně, ale Sherlock asi neměl nic jiného, čím by mi pomohl. A bylo ode mě nespravedlivé se na něj zlobit za událost víc než dvacet let starou. "Čaj?" Zeptal jsem se a on s neobvykle vděčným pohledem kývl, nejspíš rád, že tím celý rozhovor uzavírám a on se může vrátit ke čtení._

_Od toho okamžiku jsem se k jeho tehdejšímu pokusu o sebevraždu nikdy nevrátil. Nejspíš jsem měl, možná by to vše změnilo, kdybychom spolu na tohle téma mluvili. Možná by bylo vše jinak, kdybychom spolu obecně víc mluvili. Občas jsem měl pocit, že mou náklonnost třeba opětuje - z těch malých detailů, jako byly pohledy, které se zdály trvat věčnost, nebo nepatrné poznámky, naznačující možná něco víc. Oproti mně nikdy nic nenamítal, když nás sem tam někdo označil za pár. Nikdy neřekl, že je heterosexuální. Nikdy neměl žádnou přítelkyni. Ale už není důvod se zamýšlet nad 'co kdyby', stejně mám pokaždé jen víc otázek a odpověď žádnou. Sherlock Holmes tu jednoduše není, aby mi prozradil, jestli toho prvního odmítnutí v restauraci u Angela náhodou později nelitoval._

~221B~

Ručička na hodinách se zrovna líně posunula na čtvrtou ranní, když se telefon na stole rozsvítil a začal brnět. Sherlock zvedl hlavu od notebooku a s drobným povzdechem se v křesle i přes protestující záda narovnal. Pomyslel si, že nebýt pod neustálým dohledem je zároveň výhodou i nevýhodou života v utajení. Odhrnul z tváře špinavé vlasy, unavené oči přeostřily na menší přístroj. Detektiv si nevesele odfrkl, vstal, notebook z kolen přesunul na stolek a ještě jednou se pořádně protáhl a zatřepal hlavou, aby zahnal mžitky v zorném poli. Po hmatu našel správné tlačítko a obrazovka s Vánočními světly, zubícím se Johnem Watsonem a čínskou mávající kočkou zhasla. Potom vzal do ruky telefon, ale nezvedl hovor, jen přešel na tmavý balkón a ignoruje mrazivý podzimní vzduch zalovil v kapse úzkých džínsů. Displej se jménem staršího Holmese nepřetržitě netrpělivě bzučel, ale Sherlock si nejprve vložil mezi rozpraskané rty cigaretu a s dlaní, chránící oheň před studeným větrem, škrtl zapalovačem. Pořádně potáhl a volnými prsty se poškrábal ve strništi vousů, než se odhodlal opřít lokty o zábradlí a přiložit telefon k uchu. "Co chceš?" Štěkl a přejel pohledem po téměř liduprázdné ulici. Náhodný kolemjdoucí by s lampami nad hlavou sotva viděl temný stín postavy, takže se nemusel bát, že by kohokoliv zajímala jeho přítomnost.

Musel uznat, že Budapešť byla v tuhle dobu naprosto úchvatné místo, a kdyby tu byl ve volném čase, nejspíš by strávil celý pobyt v knihovně Maďarské akademie věd, ale takhle neměl možnost ani si zajít na pořádné kafe nebo silný čaj.

"Zdravím tě, bratříčku," ozval se v přístroji uhlazený Britský přízvuk, který Sherlock už několik měsíců neslyšel. "Jak se daří v utajení?"

"Ještě jednou," protočil očima, "co chceš, Mycrofte? Nevoláš mi, abys zjistil, jak se mám."

"Ovšemže ne," pohotově odpověděl starší bratr a mladší si byl okamžitě jist, že byla ta slova všechno, jen ne pravdivá, "nicméně matka s otcem si přejí mít povědomí o svém milovaném mladším synovi. Co jim mám vyřídit?"

Sherlock si mlčky povzdychl, oči znovu zabloudily na ulici. Za dvě hodiny se začne rozednívat, ale stejně pod jeho balkónem pospíchalo několik opozdilců, pravděpodobně navracejících se z nočních klubů. On sám se hodlal do večera prospat, protože nahánět zločince bylo mnohem jednodušší za tmy. "Že je mi fajn," odvětil štiplavě. "Dělám, co mám, držím se daleko od nebezpečí, nezaplétám se do konfliktů ani rvaček, nekouřím." Znovu si potáhl z cigarety a popel sklepl dolů na chodník. Do vyhublých ramen se mu opřel vítr a on se mimoděk zatřásl zimou, když se volající na druhém konci spojení ušklíbl.

"Samozřejmě," neudržel za rty sarkastickou odpověď. Oba ale věděli, že nikotin je lepší ze dvou alternativ a že Sherlock by braním těžších drog neriskoval zpomalení své práce.

Nějakých pět vteřin mlčeli. "Je to vše?" Zvedl potom mladší bratr obočí a po dalším potáhnutí prohrábl mastné lokny, které mu už zase spadly přes oči.

"Ne tak docela," vyvrátil mu přání Mycroft. "Napadlo mne, že bys možná rád slyšel novinky o našem drahém doktorovi." Detektiv se z předklonu narovnal tak prudce, že mu oči zase zaplavily mžitky, ale hlava byla perfektně upnutá na jakoukoliv informaci o Johnovi, kterou mu mohl bratr poskytnout. "Než zareaguješ," kysele pronesl starší Holmes, ale bylo jasné, že si Sherlockův náhlý zájem dozajista uvědomil, "už jsem ti vše poslal do mailu. Děkovat nemusíš."

Otočil se a obrazovka počítače v tu chvíli zazářila, upozornění cinklo, John se na něj z fotografie usmál. Poslední potáhnutí chutnalo téměř jako návrat domů. "Dobře," kývl a byl to ten nejupřímnější dík, který v tom okamžiku svedl. "Měj se, bratře."

"Na viděnou i tobě, Sherlocku," odpověděl Mycroft a telefon s pípnutím ohluchl. Mladý Holmes nechal přístroj i krabičku a zapalovač na širokém zábradlí, cigaretu udusil v popelníku mezi desítkami dalších a naprosto bez způsobů se vrhnul do obývacího pokoje k notebooku. Neobtěžoval se sedat si zpět do křesla, uvelebený na zemi v tureckém sedu rozklikl email a rty mu šťastně zacukaly nad dvěma tucty fotek, zachycených pouličními kamerami. Myšlenky na spánek se vytratily s první z unavených a strhaných tváří doktora Watsona. Přejel po obrazovce prstem, zažloutlým od nikotinu, a nechal emocím alespoň na chvíli otevřenou bránu.

"Už jen pár týdnů," pošeptal zničeným očím. "Počkej na mě ještě chvíli."

~221B~

_15\. leden 2012, 6:01 a.m._

_Před pár dny mě noha bolela tolik, že jsem nedokázal vyjít z bytu. V práci jsem si vzal na týden volno. Potřebuji pracovat, je to teď asi jediný způsob, jak se udržet v chodu, ale nejsem natolik zdravý, abych mohl kohokoliv uzdravovat. Tedy, tělesně je mi skvěle, a kdybych si nechtěl pravačku uříznout až nad kyčel, mohl bych klidně znovu pobíhat po ulicích Londýna za jeho kabátem. Spíš se ale nedokážu přinutit nepřemýšlet nad tím, jaké by to bylo. Nevzpomínat. Netruchlit. A všechno mě to táhne pořád níž a níž._

_Neměl jsem si brát to volno, teď tu ležím v posteli, zírám na strop a snažím se vzpomenout si, jak Sherlock voněl. Je to jeho ložnice, ve které trávím většinu svých nocí - pokud ovšem neusnu na gauči. Ze začátku všechno povlečení, kabáty ve skříni a celá místnost voněla po něm, a já nedokázal odejít, protože to byl ten největší důkaz, že tu stále je, že je to všechno podvod a Sherlock se za pár dní vrátí a bude stejně excentrický a nadšený a znuděný zároveň jako kdykoliv jindy a vytrhne mě z toho hloupého snu o jeho smrti. Víc než měsíc jsem vydržel sám sebe přemlouvat. Teď dělám opak - nutím se věřit, že je opravdu pryč. To kvůli němu znovu nemůžu pořádně chodit. Vím moc dobře, že je celá bolest nohy jenom psychosomatická reakce, protože tehdy během prvního případu náhle zmizela a vrátila se až teď. Jenže se jí nedokážu sám od sebe znovu zbavit. Jeho odchod mě ovlivnil stejnou měrou, jako Afghánistán, ne-li víc._

_Abyste si ale nemysleli, ne všechny mé problémy zmizely po našem seznámení. Když jsme si pro jízdu do Baskervillu vypůjčili auto, Sherlock si automaticky sedl na místo řidiče s jasným vědomím, že já bych při zahlédnutí jakéhokoliv odpadku na silnici volantem prudce cukal do vedlejšího pruhu. Tyhle věci bývaly na východě používané jako skrýše pro výbušniny. Stejně jsem sebou tehdy trhal po každém přejetí starého šrotu nebo krabičky od fastfoodu. Zažil jsem už tolik mužů, kteří sešlápli minu, a tu zkušenost nejde jen tak popsat, ani jemu jsem to nemohl vysvětlit. Však to nedlouho potom zažil sám - pamatuji si jeho tvář těsně poté, co jsme viděli zemřít doktora Franklanda. Poprvé je to nejhorší, naprostý děs v očích, člověk nevěří, že může živá bytost opustit svět tak neskutečně ponižujícím způsobem. Jeho výraz už mi z mysli nikdo nevymaže._

_Ale byly tu i dobré momenty. Kdysi jsem měl v pět ráno dlouhý a velice zábavný hovor se starým přítelem z Kábulu. Sherlock jako vždy dospával z několik dnů trvajícího případu, protože při honbě za zločinci byl spánek i jídlo jednoduše jen transport, a mně se podařilo ho svým hlasem a smíchem omylem vzbudit. Místo své obvyklé rozmrzelé pošlofíkové nálady se ale opřel o zárubeň dveří do kuchyně, ruce si založil na prsou a při poslouchání mé Paštštiny se usmíval stejným způsobem, jako když ho občas nadchla má neobvykle bystrá poznámka k problému, který jsme právě řešili, nebo když jsem se tváří v tvář nebezpečí zachoval obzvlášť odvážně. Míval jsem pocit, že ten pohled prozrazuje víc, než se zdálo. Že je možná víc než jen přátelský a trochu obdivný. Teď už ale nevím, co si mám myslet, protože na mých odhadech ohledně Sherlocka Holmese už dávno nezáleží._

_Dřív jsem s pistolí střílel po taxikářích a vrazích a obřích psech, teď ji tahám sem a tam po bytě jako šílenec. A ještě při tom kulhám. Je mi líp, vědět, že se díky ní můžu rozhodnout utéct, když už toho bude moc. Odvahu jsem na to měl vždycky, jen mi nejspíš chybí impulz. Nenávidím to, mít v poslední době dobrý pocit jenom ze zbraně u hlavy, když mi po rok a půl stačil jen jeho soustředěný bas. Sherlock mě vždycky dokázal vytáhnout ze všech poválečných problémů, tak proč nemůže teď? Vždyť já přece moc dobře vím, že se tam venku pořád ještě skrývá. Proč se nevrátí? Je detektiv a navíc génius, tak jak to, že si neuvědomuje, že ho teď potřebuju mnohem víc než tehdy po návratu z války?_

~221B~

Když se Mycroft Holmes objevil podruhé, Greg zrovna svižně mířil k nejbližšímu automatu na kávu s představou pohodlné odpolední pauzy. Prsty si pomalu vjel do vlasů, když se o přístroj jednou rukou opřel, aby si politika pořádně prohlédl. Napadlo ho, že se na něm vlastně nic nemění, byl stálý jako trasa Země okolo slunce; vysoká hubená postava, ustupující nakrátko střižené vlasy, perfektně upravený oblek, deštník, pohupující se těsně nad podlahou. Otočil se po něm jistě víc než tucet lidí - někteří ho tu už viděli, ale pro většinu byl novinkou a dosti podezřelým návštěvníkem policejního oddělení. Když navzájem zachytili pohledy a Greg si uvědomil, o kolik uvolněněji vypadá oproti jejich minulému setkání, nemohl jinak a koutkem rtu se lišácky usmál.

"Tak o co jde?" Pohodil hlavou. "A fakt mi nezkoušejte namluvit, že jste si to kafe rozmyslel; sice neovládám vaše rodinný dedukční schopnosti, ale ani já nejsem takovej idiot - vy názory prostě neměníte."

"Máte pravdu, detektive inspektore," odpověděl Mycroft a dvěma dlouhými kroky stál naproti němu," jsem tu kvůli něčemu jinému. I když pokud si to přejete, rád si s vámi kávu dám. Vás bych odhadl na…“ jedním mrknutím sjel seznam nabízených nápojů, "Americano, je to tak?"

Greg zvedl obočí, ale musel uznat pravdu. "Jste dobrej."

Staršímu Holmesovi cukly koutky, když vkládal do automatu potřebné mince. "Schopnost určovat podle povahy lidí jejich oblíbený nápoj a naopak si pěstuji téměř celý život, takže v tomhle ohledu není třeba mi lichotit, šlo o prosté pozorování." Trpělivě počkal, až přístroj naplní dva plastové kelímky, a potom Gregovi jeden podal. Ten poděkoval kývnutím a volnou ruku si vrazil do kapsy.

"Pokud to nevadí," Mycroft se rozhlédl po několika zaměstnancích, kteří je stále zvědavě pozorovali, "raději bych se přesunul do vaší kanceláře - tato záležitost si žádá poněkud soukromější prostory, než halu plnou policistů."

"Samozřejmě," souhlasil Lestrade a společně s nápoji v rukou prošli bok po boku vestibulem. Minuli Andersona, který trochu roztěkaně spěchal proti nim, ale jakmile zahlédl Gregova společníka, vytřeštil oči a ihned zapadl do nejbližších dveří. Mycroft lehce povýšeně dělal, jako by si ho vůbec nevšiml, nicméně inspektor se při vzpomínce na Philipův tehdejší nepříjemný střet s bratry Holmesovými spokojeně usmál. Se sladěným krokem zahnuli doleva a on mu nohou podržel dveře do místnosti.

"To takhle děláte vždycky?" Zvědavě se na něj uculil.

Mycroft v odpověď pozvedl jedno dokonalé obočí. "Prosím?"

"No, pronásledujete policejní náčelníky. Máte to v popisu práce, nebo se sem v jednom kuse vracíte jen kvůli mý okouzlující osobnosti?"

Na to se politik decentně usmál, zatímco Greg zavřel a ležérně se opřel o desku stolu. "Jsem velmi zaměstnaný muž, detektive inspektore; pokud mi někdo stojí za osobní návštěvu, jistě je v tom kromě povinností i soukromý zájem." Sjel ho rentgenovým pohledem světlých očí, opřel se o deštník, palec ruky s kelímkem zahákl za kapsu u kalhot. "A věřte mi, vaše povaha zajisté není jedinou vaší předností."

Greg se naprosto upřímně rozesmál. "Takže takhle velkej Mycroft Holmes flirtuje? To si možná ještě rozmyslím, jestli mi za tu námahu stojíte." Ačkoliv ho ten naoko ležérní postoj poměrně slušně odzbrojil, jednoduše mu musel dát najevo, že jde o objektivně příšerný způsob někoho zaujmout.

Mycroftovi poněkud bezmocně cukly koutky a do tváří se dostala trocha barvy. "V tomto aspektu sociální interakce očividně nejsem příliš zběhlý, ne často mám možnost být středem zájmu někoho, jehož společnosti si skutečně cením. Bohužel tu ale nejsem pro vaše krásné oči, potřebuji vám předat informace o okolnostech příštích týdnů a jedná se o natolik utajenou skutečnost, že je jednoduše nutné probrat ji osobně a ne po telefonu."

Greg nad poslední větou zvedl obočí a nervózně se ošil. Co se mohlo stát, že do toho chce Mycroft zapojit zrovna jeho? Možná něco s Johnem? Přece by věděl, kdyby se přihodilo cokoliv důležitého. Situace působila vážně a na to by stát neměli, tak odstrčil od stolu židli a mlčky ji Holmesovi nabídl, zatímco si sám sedl na své pracovní místo. "Ano? Tak povídejte," vyzval ho gestem ruky a kelímek s napůl vypitým nápojem odsunul na stranu.

Následovala krátká pauza, Mycroft odložil deštník i svou vlastní kávu a urovnal si vestu pod sakem tak, aby byla v přesné linii s páskem u kalhot, než se na Lestrada podíval. Ty modré oči byly plné všech omluv světa a Greg byl vděčný, že si zadrhnutí dechu prosycené šokem nechal na Holmesova následná slova. "Sherlock žije. Jeho úmrtí bylo zfalšováno pro zajištění bezpečí potencionálních cílů Moriartyho zločinecké sítě. Poslední rok a půl žil v utajení a společně jsme pracovali na její kompletní likvidaci." Jako by jeho hlas odplouval, splýval s hukotem v hlavě a najednou nebylo vůbec snadné znovu nabrat vzduch do plic. Lestrade nevěděl jistě, jestli vůbec slyšel, co mu politik pověděl. Jak by taky mohl rozumět správně? Tohle se… neděje. Někde hluboko si byl vědom, že ho sluch nezradil, ale zároveň nechtěl znát odpověď na otázku, jak krutá duše musela naplánovat tak bolestivé časy pro doktora Johna Watsona. Zbytek kávy mu v ústech rychle hořkl a najednou věděl beze všech pochybností, nakolik se v bratrech Holmesových spletl. Z náhlého pocitu zrady se mu udělalo příšerně špatně a chuť něco praštit přerostla v silnou potřebu udeřit jednu konkrétní osobu - tu, která teď s hranou nezúčastněností seděla naproti němu. Skoro se mu zatmělo před očima, muž před ním najednou nebyl nic než jen další lhář za uhlazenou tváří politika. "Protože je hrozba z téhle strany definitivně zažehnána, brzy se můj bratr bude vracet do města a vy, jakožto hlava Scotland Yardu, byste o tom měl vědět ještě předtím, než se tak stane. Tisk bude samozřejmě informován a…“

Greg se prudce postavil, prsty zaryté do desky stolu a bílé od námahy i otřesení. Svět byl najednou zase o něco temnějším místem, protože dva největší mozky Británie odhalily všechny karty. "Odejděte z mojí kanceláře," nařídil polohlasem, pohled největšího opovržení mířený Mycroftovým směrem. Ten se zdál okamžik zklamaný a nesmírně smutný, než se také postavil, jako vždy s maskou nečitelnosti.

"Detektive inspektore, musím vás požádat…“ pokusil se promluvit, ale Greg ho přerušil, nervy na pokraji a vztek prosakující skrz řídkou clonu nuceného klidu.

"Teď," hlesl, tón pevný i přes třas celého těla. "Odejděte po svých, nebo se vyseru na zbytek svojí slušnosti a nevoli vám ublížit a zpřelámu vám ten povýšenej aristokratickej nos."

Holmes se na to opravdu postavil, i když nevypadal na známky strachu ze smrtelně vážně myšlené výhružky. Pokud něco, zatvářil se ještě o něco smutněji. "Je mi to líto," potvrdil svůj výraz slovy, ale Greg neměl v hlavě prostor pro milosrdenství, zažíval snad horší okamžik, než když se dozvěděl o cizoložství své manželky. Bylo s podivem zjistit, že mu na Mycroftovi záleží natolik, aby ho taková lež bolela víc než fakt, že šlo výhradně o Sherlocka, kdo podrazil nohy všem kolem sebe. Okamžitě se cítil ještě mnohokrát hůř.

"Řek sem… vypadněte," zavrčel víc jako divoký čokl než policejní náčelník a nejspíš až to Holmese ujistilo, že je čas zmizet. Vypařil se okamžitě a s elegantním anglickým způsobem, zanechávaje po sobě jen slabou vůni Earl Grey a vody po holení. Greg vydechl až v okamžiku, kdy se mu zvuk klapajících podrážek ztratil mezi hlukem zaměstnanců oddělení. Třesoucí prsty několikrát sevřel v pěst a zase uvolnil. Nabíral vzduch skrz zuby a zase ho přerývaně vypouštěl, jako by ho cokoliv mohlo uklidnit z tak monstrózního otřesu půdy pod nohama. Jak mohl být takový idiot a důvěřovat, že muži jako oni neublíží každému, kdo s nimi přijde do užšího kontaktu? Johna celá ta šaškárna zničila a Greg pochyboval, že se i po údajném blížícím se Sherlockově návratu dokáže dát kompletně dohromady. John… Lestrade se prudce pohnul a než stihl promyslet, o co mu vlastně v tom momentu jde, vystřelil z kanceláře, dech stále jen mělce v krku a až příliš dobře pociťující každý zvuk kolem sebe, a jak se vztek pomalu přetavoval do hořkého zklamání, jal se provinilce stíhat chodbou. Vrazil ramenem do jakéhosi kolegy, ten skoro upadl a dotčeně se za ním ohlédl, možná prohodil pár slov, ale Greg už byl příliš daleko nohama i myšlenkami, než aby ho vnímal.

Nemohl to nechat takhle, nemohl dopustit, aby Mycroft vyvázl bez pochopení toho, co on a jeho bratr udělali. Pistole v pouzdře pravidelně klepala o stehno a košile se mu při každém pohybu napnula přes prsa, zatímco sprintoval přes halu a za vysokou postavou v luxusním saku. "Holmesi!" Proletěl skrz hlavní východ, Mycroft se na chodníku pomalu zastavil, špička deštníku ťukla o zem, ale neohlédl se. Greg se statečně rozhodl ignorovat překvapené pohledy policistů, kouřících u zdi budovy (konec konců toto jméno bylo z pochopitelných důvodů nechvalně známé v celém Yardu), a bez jakékoliv další slušnosti se po něm natáhl a sevřením paže ho donutil otočit se, takže proti sobě stáli čelem.

"Víte vůbec, co jste provedli? Víte, jaký to pro Johna bylo?" Měl chuť mu plivnout do tváře, ale spokojil se s pohrdavým zíráním.

Mycroft neucouvl, nehnul se ani o píď a ani nijak nedal najevo, že by byl v situaci jakkoliv citově zainteresován. "Jsem si jist, že…“

"Jo," přerušil ho Greg a sjel ten na míru šitý oblek pohledem, "vy jste si naprosto jistej se vším. Ale byl jsem to já, kdo ho tahal po nocích na Baker Street na mol a křičícího Sherlockovo jméno. Byl jsem to já, kdo ho sledoval, jak začíná znova kulhat, jak nosí pistoli sem a tam po bytě, jak neodpovídá na otázky a když něco spadne na zem, utrhne se na Sherlocka a teprve pak si uvědomí, že tam vlastně není. A když mi říkáte," ztišil hlas na minimum, protože koutkem oka stále hlídal partičku zaměstnanců, která jistě poslouchala každé slovo, "že je váš bratr naživu, nějak se mi nechce věřit, že byste dopustili nechat Johna v takovým stavu, ve kterým celou tu dobu je. Ale možná jste oba fakt jenom zatracený sociopati, že jo?" Donutil se ho pustit, jinak by s Holmesem brzy smýkl o zem a rozbil mu hlavu o obrubník.

"Celá situace byla složitá pro všechny, to mi věřte, detektive inspektore," až moc klidným hlasem odpověděl Mycroft a narovnal se do plné výšky, takže se Greg se svými sto pětasedmdesáti centimetry najednou cítil jako školák, rebelující proti učiteli. "Ani sám Sherlock se s odchodem nevyrovnával lehce, bylo ale nutné tím projít; spousta životů se nacházela v ohrožení a jedinou cestou jejich záchrany se zdálo zmizení mého drahého bratra. Vím velmi dobře, jak moc se s doktorem Watsonem navzájem potřebují, a buďte si jist, že bych nikdy nedopustil, aby mu bylo ublíženo. Na Sherlockovi mi záleží více než na komkoliv jiném, tudíž i na lidech, které má rád." Mycroftovy modrošedé zornice ho pevně sledovaly a propíjely se mu do duše s jedinou prosbou, která v nich byla více než zřetelná: _Neříkejte mu to. Neprozraďte Johnovi, co jste se dnes dozvěděl._

 _Máte to mít; to je to jediné, co ode mně dostanete,_ odpověděl Gregův pohled. "A i přesto jste to nechal zajít tak daleko," řekl nahlas a odstoupil o dva kroky, aby bylo jasné, že rozhovor skončil. "Běžte, Holmesi. Už vás tady nechci vidět, ani kdyby byl celej Londýn v plamenech."

Z chuti po krvi alespoň jednoho z geniálních bratří se postupně stávala smutná hořkost v duši, jak si to dlouhé nohy v pohodlných polobotkách rázovaly přes chodník k připravenému autu se zatmavenými skly. Když otevřel dveře a bez ohlédnutí nastoupil na místo spolujezdce, Greg se cítil, jako by přicházel o sebe sama. Ten muž, který se ze začátku zdál neskutečně charismatický, který bránil svou rodinu a její čest až do krve (své i ostatních), který se omlouval za své vlastní přepracování, pil čaj jako pravý anglický gentleman a byl chytřejší než kdokoliv, koho Lestrade kdy poznal, se mu ztrácel z dosahu rychleji, než jakým tempem se nad Londýn hnaly husté studené mraky. Greg zalitoval, že nechal kouření, zatímco s rukama založenýma na prsou pozoroval vzdalující se vůz a dech mu v sychravém počasí téměř zamrzal na rtech. Sherlock Holmes se vracel do Anglie a s ním přicházela zima. Mycroft to vyjádřil skvěle - daleká cesta před spaním.

~221B~

_19\. září 2012, 2:42 a.m._

_Před dvěma a půl lety (že je to už tak dlouho, jsem si uvědomil až když to teď píšu a je mi z toho příšerně na nic), asi rok před celým vyvrcholením záležitosti s Moriartym, jsme se se Sherlockem dostali k řešení případu, který na blog nikdy nebyl zaznamenán. Důvod je prostý - MI6 nám ho vyfouklo před nosem, ještě než se kdokoli z nás stihl po místě činu pořádně rozkoukat._

_Greg nás tehdy zavolal až v průběhu, protože se počet obětí s pravděpodobným totožným pachatelem stále zvyšoval a Sherlock byl mírně řečeno nadšen celou cestu přes Londýn. Myslím, že podle informací z telefonu měl už několik teorií a řešení a to ani neviděl těla obětí. Zdálo se, že se opět aspoň na okamžik zbavil nudy, která se poslední dny plížila po Baker Street, a já byl především rád, že s ním zase bude k vydržení. S jiskřícíma očima vystřelil z auta v okamžiku, kdy zpomalilo, kabát mu vlál u kolen a vlasy poletovaly kolem hlavy. Vypadal jako jakýsi vášnivý anděl a já z něj sotva spustil oči, když jsem platil taxikáři. Bohužel ale v okamžiku, kdy jsem věrně klusal za Sherlockovýma dlouhýma nohama ve snaze dohnat ho, než mu zastoupí cestu někdo z forenzních v čele s Andersonem a vyčte mu opětovnou kontaminaci místa činu, zastavilo na betonovém plácku mezi budovami určenými k demolici, kde se ona masová vražda odehrála, několik černých aut, až děsivě povědomých mně i mému společníkovi. Než se Sherlock se vzpurným výrazem dokázal procpat skrz policisty, celá oblast byla bezpečně zajištěná muži v oblecích a Mycroft Holmes si to k nám rázoval s deštníkem v jedné a vládním povolením v druhé ruce. Greg dost zuřil, protože mu hoši od tajných služeb připletli do práce, ale nikdo z nás nedostal možnost cokoliv se situací udělat._

_Moc jsme se toho vlastně nedozvěděli, akorát že jde o jakési vnitřní záležitosti a je tedy nutné případ diskrétně převzít. Sherlock se vztekal jako malé dítě a bylo jasné, že nikdo z nás (včetně Mycrofta samotného) není z okolností nadšen, protože zabavit mého spolubydlícího a zasypávat ho vraždami a hádankami k vyluštění byl jednoduše úkol všech tří. Když se bratři začali dohadovat, měl jsem sto chutí se na ně na všechny vykašlat, popadnout Sherlocka za šálu a odvléct ho do nejbližší restaurace - za prvé se bez případu začne brzy nudit a možná bych do něj mohl dostat nějakou večeři, za druhé ho alespoň zabavím, kdyby se mi to nepodařilo (rád mě sledoval u jídla a kazil mi chuť sdělováním faktů o původu a zpracování stravy). Navíc, pokud jsem se mohl držet jeho slova, bylo lepší dát Gregovi i Mycroftovi nějaký ten prostor o samotě, protože o sebe prý podle všech náznaků mají jakýsi hlubší osobní zájem, trvající již od Sherlockova tehdejšího předávkování před celými dvaceti lety._

_Než jsem ale stihl svůj plán zrealizovat, do cesty se zcela typickým způsobem připletl Anderson, který nejspíš vyslechl část konverzace, ruce založené na prsou a na tváři vraždu. Nejsem si jistý, co přesně tehdy řekl, všechno se odehrálo až moc rychle, ale stoupl si přímo mezi Lestrada a Sherlockova bratra a poznamenal cosi o snobech, hošáncích s hezkýma prdelkama a snad i o Holmesovic matce, pravděpodobně ve vzteku ze zásahu MI6 do chodu policejního oddělení. Reflexivně jsem stiskl Sherlockovu ruku, abych mu zabránil se po forenzním vrhnout, ale on se ani nepohnul a než na ta slova stihl kdokoliv z nás ostatních adekvátněji zareagovat (čti: jednu mu vrazit), Philip najednou za zvuku prasknutí nosních kůstek přidušeně hekl a po zádech se rozmázl na betonu. Nejspíš si neuvědomoval, co se stalo, měl tvář i oblečení od krve, z očí omráčeně vymrkával slzy. Mycroft trochu rozhozeně protřepával pravačku s natékajícími klouby, vládní povolení se elegantně snášelo k zemi. Ustupující vlasy mu z ulízlého účesu spadly do čela, kravatu i vestu měl nakřivo a působil, že ten čin překvapil i jeho samotného. Několik dlouhých chvil se okolními zdmi prázdných budov rozléhalo jen ticho, nikdo ani nehlesl, dokonce i celý Yard spolu s agenty MI6 zmlkli a nejspíš všechny do jednoho šokovalo stejně jako nás, že je starší Holmes schopen a ochoten uchýlit se k bezprostřednímu násilí. Anderson na zemi bolestí hekal a neúspěšně se pokoušel posadit se, ale nikdo si ho ve skutečnosti nevšímal, nejspíš každý do jednoho řádně vyhodnotil, že dohnat Holmese k takové reakci musí znamenat být vinen na všech frontách. Ani já se svou potřebou lékařsky pomoct každému zraněnému před mýma očima jsem v tu chvíli neměl sebemenší chuť muže litovat._

_Mycroft důstojně narovnal ramena i oblek a zvedl ze země papír, který před momentem upustil. Okamžik se zdál nekonečně nepříjemně táhlý, než si Greg rázně odkašlal a hoden svého odznaku bez nejmenšího zaváhání převzal situaci. Překročil Philipa, položil politikovi ruku na rameno a s několika málo vlídnými slovy ho nasměroval k autu. Jediným pohledem dal nám dvěma jasně najevo, že už nemáme na místě případu co dělat, a pak bez starosti o kolegy, které, jak nejspíš doufal, MI6 vykope za něj, podržel Mycroftovi dveře spolujezdce, sám nastoupil na místo řidiče a odjel směr Yard, aby mu předal celou složku a podepsal povolení k převzetí případu. Sherlock se nepatrně pohnul a já si s šokem uvědomil, že jeho ruku ještě stále pevně svírám ve své a že je okolo spousta lidí, kteří si mohou leccos domyslet. Okamžitě jsem ho pustil a vysloužil si tak podivný pohled, o kterém byl nejspíš přesvědčen, že jsem ho neviděl. (Co bych teď dal za zírání a šuškání, kdybych mohl jeho ruku znovu stisknout.)_

_Nakonec jsme se vypařili a společně si dali večeři v jakési zapadlé indické restauraci. Doopravdy se najedl, což byla výjimka z výjimek, a měl v sobě jídlo mnohem rychleji než já a nejspíš se rozhodl mě přednášky o kvalitě místního jídla ušetřit, protože při čekání nakonec z nudy dedukoval vše možné o lidech okolo sebe a prstem kroužil po okraji své sklenice. Ten večer mám i přes prvotní jasný neúspěch v paměti jako jeden z nejoblíbenějších, poněvadž jsme se nakonec příjemně přiopili a skončili ve výborné náladě hrající Cluedo na koberci v obývacím pokoji (tehdy jsem zjistil, že jakmile mám v sobě alkohol, Sherlockovy na hru až příliš chytré dedukce mi vadí mnohem méně). A nakonec se zdálo, že i situace s Gregem a Mycroftem nedopadla úplně špatně; podle Sherlockových slov o týden později si tehdy dali čaj, Mycroft dostal na bolavé klouby led a docela slušně si spolu popovídali._

_Tenkrát to na krátký okamžik vypadalo, že by se všechno mohlo vyvrbit dobře. Moriarty o sobě tehdy skoro rok nedal vědět, doufal jsem, že to tak zůstane. Sám jsem si nebezpečí během případů spojených s ním užíval, ale naprosto jsem nic z toho nepřál Sherlockovi. Nevíte, jaké bylo sledovat, jak v něj lidé přestávají věřit, jak nedokáže ochránit vůbec nikoho včetně sebe, jak neví, co přijde na dalším kroku v tom smrtícím posledním dobrodružství, a jak právě to ho ničí ze všeho nejvíc. I dnes se ještě budím s pocitem, že jsem jediný, kdo v Sherlocka věří, byť už je nějaký čas omilostněn. Teď už by se vrátit mohl. Tiše čekám, jestli se po definitivním zbavení jeho viny něco stane. Vím, že ne, protože jsem hlupák a miluju ho, i když je už rok a půl kurva mrtvej a nikdo s tím nic neudělá. Miluju Sherlocka Holmese, už ani nevím jak dlouho. Nejspíš od okamžiku, kdy na mě tehdy v St. Barts poprvé zamrkal. Jenže… to byl Sherlock, chápete? Člověk mu nemohl jen tak říct 'Hele, líbíš se mi, pojď se mnou na večeři.'. Zkusil jsem s ním flirtovat jednou jedinkrát, ale odbyl mě s tím, že se považuje za ženatého se svou prací, a to mi řeklo vše, co jsem potřeboval - že nejspíš nikdy zájem mít nebude. Možná… možná jsem si ty občasné pohledy a dotyky vykládal špatně, možná zájem měl, jen mi to nedokázal říct. Ale cokoliv se mu tehdy honilo hlavou, teď už na tom nesejde. I kdyby to dokázal, leží teď na hřbitově v Newportu a nemá už šanci říct cokoliv komukoliv._

~221B~

Pád do jámy lvové proběhl z minuty na minutu čtvrtého listopadu v šest čtyřicet tři ráno. John se pomalu a na ten den zvláštně příjemně probudil, když se slunce dostalo nad střechu protější ulice a skrz okno ho polechtalo na víčkách. Spokojeně se zachumlán do přikrývek zavrtěl a nechal tvář nastavenou pro Londýn ojedinělým studeným listopadovým paprskům. Napadlo ho, že by takhle mohl vstávat každé ráno, rozespalý, bez starostí o sebe nebo všechny ostatní, bez svíravé prázdnoty v hrudním koši. Nevěděl, že se přes noc rozpadla celá jeho pečlivě budovaná maska pouhého přátelství se Sherlockem Holmesem, a ani to vědět nemohl, protože spal a neklidně brnící telefon v obývacím pokoji jednoduše nebyl schopen slyšet.

Pomalu se převalil a zašátral rukou po nočním stolku. Otevřel oči až v okamžiku, kdy si uvědomil, že mobil nezvonil; posadil se a protáhl přeleželá ramena, zatímco se rozhlížel po pokoji. Rozhodl se, že ho musel nechat v obýváku, a bez větších obtíží se vyvalil zpod přikrývek a překulhal z ložnice na chodbu. Cestou minul Sherlockovu skříň a silou vůle ji odmítl znovu otevřít, protože pak by nejspíš do práce opět neodešel. Místo toho se zavřel v koupelně a tak časově úsporně, jak jen to dokázal, vykonal všechnu ranní hygienu, které byl ten den schopen. Umýt si hlavu neměl sílu, ale vysprchoval se a oholil a stále se cítil zvláštně dobře, když přes kuchyň procházel k obýváku, aby vypnul brnící budík na telefonu. Jednou rukou ho odemkl a jen s polovinou pozornosti projel oznámení, zatímco vykročil zpět k lednici, ve které už rok a půl nesmrděly žádné ledviny ani lidská srdce. Nejprve si neuvědomil, že většina příchozích emailů je z blogu, a málem je všechny zahodil do koše, nicméně se zarazil, když mu pod prsty proběhl už pátý a stále jich měl v seznamu víc než tucet.

_v: 4:29 a.m._

_od: blogs@co.uk_

_pro: johnhwatson@ukmails.uk_

_V posledních čtyřiadvaceti hodinách vám na blogu johnwatsonblog.co.uk přibylo 100+ nových komentářů. Podívejte se, co vám lidé píší!_

_S pozdravem_

_Váš blogs.co tým_

"Co to…?“ Záclonou rozespání mu proběhl zmatek, nevěděl o ničem, co by dávalo čtenářům záminku k zaplavení jeho blogu zprávami. Sám nic neudělal, leda že… Sevřel se mu hrtan. _Sherlock je mrtvý,_ připomněl si, _Sherlock nemůže být zdrojem, po kterém teď pátrám_.

 _Leda, že bych se vrátil,_ zněl mu vzadu v hlavě pobavený baryton. _Leda, že se během noci něco stalo a já jsem zpátky a lidé ti píší na blog, že o mně četli v ranních novinách a zda je to pravda. Když vyloučíš vše nemožné, to, co ti zůstane, ač jakkoliv nepravděpodobné, musí být pravdivé._

"Nebuď směšný, Sherlocku," John se na něj utrhl s razancí a popuzením, které zdaleka necítil. Místo toho stále ještě se staženým krkem překulhal ke křeslu, aby se přesvědčil, že jde o nějakou chybu a Sherlock zpátky jednoznačně není, _tak přestaň doufat, idiote_. Otevřel notebook a bez jediné další myšlenky na snídani napsal náhle ztuhlými prsty heslo do kolonky pro přihlášení. Přístroj se naštěstí nastartoval téměř okamžitě a John netrpělivě otevřel internet a našel v záložkách adresu svých stránek.

Mobil mu vypadl z ruky, přistál na koberci. Tam se rozbrněl, volané číslo patřilo paní Hudsonové. Také si všimla a chtěla zjistit, zda je její soused v pořádku. "Oh, bože, Sherlocku…“ Johnův svět se otočil do protisměru a nabodl ho břichem na kůl všeho dobrého, co mu zatím jeho psací terapie přinesla. Předklonil se a zvracel si pod nohy, bez dechu padal do stoky všech svých nejhorších nočních můr a střeva se mu kroutila vlastním selháním. Bylo pozdě, příliš pozdě na to se situací cokoliv dělat. Už to vidělo tolik lidí… John se zhroutil na kolena, prsty zaryté do látky kalhot a rozkřičel se, řval, dokud ho nebolel celý hrudník a hlava mu netřeštila nedostatkem vzduchu.

"Co jsem to provedl…“ uniklo mu přes rty s posledními zbytky dechu. Vše se vrátilo na začátek, noha se mu rozškubala bolestí a on si rukama sevřel prameny vlasů. Proč to jen psal? Kdyby se vykašlal na to, co mu terapeutka radila, nikdy by se nestalo něco takového… nebylo třeba psát, že ho miluje, nebylo třeba psát, že nevěří v jeho smrt a že ho tu do prdele potřebuje, z textů to bylo všem jasné. Jenže Sherlock tady není a nebude a všechno, co pro smíření s tímhle faktem v posledním roce a půl udělal, bylo náhle v nevratném nedohlednu. Venku se ze vteřiny na vteřinu zatáhlo, Londýn zahalily husté dešťové mraky, chvilkový zášleh sluníčka byl posledním nádechem před potopením se pod studenou hladinu. John se s očima upřenýma na náhle rozmazané okenní tabulky obývacího pokoje zachvěl. Před touhle zimou nás ani sami bohové nezachrání.


	2. 2

_9\. červen 2012, 22:56 p.m._

_Zničil jsem Billyho. Vůbec nevím, jak se to stalo, jak jsem se mohl neovládnout natolik, abych rozbil Sherlockovu lebku. To nezní příliš hezky, že? Pravda je, že Sherlock vlastnil Billyho bůh ví jak dlouho a mluvíval s ním, než jsem se k němu nastěhoval já. Posledního půl roku jsme nepravidelně vedli konverzace o všem možném a já se cítil jako pitomec, mluvit s lebkou, kterou Sherlock pravděpodobně ukradl z krematoria nebo márnice. Většinou končily tím, že mě Billy začal obviňovat ze všeho, co se stalo (s čímž jsem nemohl nesouhlasit), já ho pak pokaždé vrátil z křesla na krbovou římsu a šel si lehnout. Tentokrát ale ne, on… se mě snažil přesvědčit, že to nebyla má vina. Paní Hudsonovou příšerně vyděsilo, když jsem s ním o okamžik později rozbil okno. Popravdě, mě asi ještě víc než ji. Zaplatil jsem ho a střepy z ulice uklidil, ale Billy skončil na kusy a musel jsem ho vyhodit._

_Nejhorší ovšem bylo, že vůbec nevím, co jsem v tu chvíli cítil, kromě obvyklé viny a samoty a všeho, co se se mnou nese od Reichenbachu. Jde o vůbec první Sherlockovu věc, kterou jsem odstranil, a překvapivě jsem nic necítil, když se tak stalo. Přestože nejsem nijak výjimečně materialistický nebo nostalgický, do té doby téměř všechno, co vlastnil, zůstalo na svém místě, protože jsem byl přesvědčený, že jakkoliv začnu jeho majetek odnášet, všechno se ještě zhorší. Po tomhle incidentu to ale šlo ráz naráz, s hrůzně nedefinovatelnými pocity jsem začal všechno sklízet do krabic. Stále na tom pracuji, ale počítám, že je uzavřu a nanosím do ložnice, protože nic vyhodit nedokážu. Je mi to líto, Sherlocku, ale potřebuji se tě zbavit, i když za to všechny a především sebe a tebe nenávidím. Odpočívejte v pokoji._

~221B~

Sherlock otáčel s telefonem v prstech, zatímco pečlivě tahal kouř ze zbytku jediné cigarety, která v krabičce zbyla, a která měla být poslední cigaretou na hodně dlouhou dobu (ačkoliv to on sám zatím nevěděl). Zamyšleně s lehkým pocitem derealizace sledoval vlastní ruku, která si nebyla jista, zda přístroj zapnout či ne. Irenin hlas, ten jemný ženský vzdech, který mu do telefonu kdysi vložila a který doteď neměl potřebu odstraňovat, mu nyní rezonoval každou buňkou v mozku a nutil jeho střeva stáčet se do nepravidelných smyček jako klubko hadů. Téměř se mu podařilo ji vytěsnit, přeci jen se omezila na jednu zprávu ročně, a to se navíc jednalo o přání k narozeninám. Jenže do těch mu chyběly celé dva měsíce. Nevěděl, jestli se chce dozvědět, co mu ta žena píše, protože nedokázal odhadnout, zda jde o důležitou informaci. Ačkoliv ji respektoval za inteligenci, nezajímala ho. Tak bolestně se chtěl zbavit její přítomnosti, byť se nacházela na druhém konci světa. Co ale ztratí? Bylo předem jasné, že si zprávu přečte, vždy si ji přečetl, i když nikdy neodpověděl. A ona o této skutečnosti věděla, takže o to jediné, co se nacházelo v ohrožení (rozumějte - jeho hrdost), přijít tak jako tak nemohl. Telefon odemkl, zkontroloval čas (3:01; dneska skončil dřív, než očekával) a přejel očima text.

_Říkala jsem, že tě někdo miluje. Děkovat netřeba, měj hezké svátky._

Mrknul, ale přemýšlet potřeboval jen vteřinu. Neobtěžoval se otevírat počítač, několika klinutími přesměroval telefon na internetovou síť hotelu a vyhledal johnwatsonblog.co.uk. Byly tam, odhad měl správný. Za boha se nemohl přesvědčit Adlerové věřit byť jen jediné slovo, ale zřejmě měla něco za lubem. Na Johnově blogu se před pěti minutami objevilo přes půl tuctu nových příspěvků, pojmenovaných jen daty a podle spěšného pohledu bez jakéhokoliv formátování. Sherlock potáhl z cigarety, ale téměř ve stejný okamžik se kouřem zakuckal, oči projíždějící náhodné ze článků.

_Možná by bylo vše jinak, kdybychom spolu obecně víc mluvili. Občas jsem měl pocit, že mou náklonnost třeba opětuje - z těch malých detailů, jako byly pohledy, které se zdály trvat věčnost, nebo nepatrné poznámky, naznačující možná něco víc._

_Míval jsem pocit, že ten pohled prozrazuje víc, než se zdálo. Že je možná víc než jen přátelský a trochu obdivný. Teď už ale nevím, co si mám myslet, protože na mých odhadech ohledně Sherlocka Holmese už dávno nezáleží._

_I dnes se ještě budím s pocitem, že jsem jediný, kdo v Sherlocka věří, byť už je nějaký čas omilostněn. Teď už by se vrátit mohl. Tiše čekám, jestli se po definitivním zbavení jeho viny něco stane. Vím, že ne, protože jsem hlupák a miluju ho, i když je už rok a půl kurva mrtvej a nikdo s tím nic neudělá. Miluju Sherlocka Holmese, už ani nevím jak dlouho. Nejspíš od okamžiku, kdy na mě tehdy v St. Barts poprvé zamrkal._

Plícemi mu otřásal mocný kašel, nikotin náhle chutnal odporněji než kdy dřív. Sherlock se nebyl s to nadechnout, věděl ale naprosto přesně, co tohle znamená a jaký bude mít celá situace nejbližší vývoj. Otočil se na patě a dvěma dlouhými kroky byl u kuchyňského koutu hotelového pokoje. Nedopalek nemilosrdně utopil ve dřezu a natočil si sklenici vody. Polovinu do sebe kopl, aby utišil rozpálený hrudník, zbytek si bez přemýšlení chrstl do obličeje. Mokrá tvář, vlasy i plnovous mu pomohly zahnat poslední zbytky pochybností o tom, co Irene zařídila. John ho miluje. Počítal a tím, samozřejmě, ale mít důkazy přímo před očima bylo něco docela jiného. Hlavou mu probleskl obraz tváře muže, hledícího na své pocity, odhalené do posledního písmene. Tenhle čin bude mít nedozírné následky, jakkoliv se toho tisk chytí. A pokud se Sherlock okamžitě nevrátí… John ho miluje. Zatraceně, John Watson ho přeci jen miluje. Za zvuku kapek, stékajících mu z vousů na bosá chodidla, zvedl telefon, který opět zabrněl. Předem věděl, co mu bratr píše - jak taky jinak.

_V 5:05 letíš z Budapeště na letiště Heathrow v Londýně, auto tě odtamtud dopraví domů. John spí a nic neví. Letenku máš v mailu. Mám nechat příspěvky odstranit? Všechny mají už přes sto zobrazení._

Tváří mu proběhl lehký úsměv, který se tentokrát ani příliš nesnažil zadržet. Na Mycrofta se dalo spolehnout v jakékoliv situaci a Sherlock nevěděl, co by bez něj dělal (i když _to_ mu přirozeně vykládat nepotřebuje). Jednou rukou odepisoval, zatímco druhou si přejel po mokré tváři a stiskl kořen nosu, aby ulevil bolesti hlavy, hrozící přemoct logické uvažování.

_Ne, hacker má vše zálohované a pravděpodobně už tak jako tak poslal texty do úděsnéno počtu Londýnských plátků. Navíc se o tom svět stejně dozví. Hlídej Johna, stihnu to._

Telefon odhodil na křeslo a komínky papírů, poznámek a knih, vršící se po celé místnosti a téměř zabraňující volnému pohybu, začal nepřítomně skládat do malé sportovní tašky, kterou měl pro odlet připravenou už bezmála týden. Hlavou mu běžely úryvky zveřejněných textů a Johnův srdečný úsměv, který měl na týlu lebky vypálený už od _"Vítejte v Londýně"_. Pak se, ruce plné šanonů, odcizených z kanceláří Německé výzvědové služby, zastavil na místě. Otočil hlavu a pohlédl na telefon, okamžik zvažoval pro a proti, nakonec ale složky ledabyle hodil do tašky a přístroj zdvihl. Jen tři vteřiny mu trvalo znovu najít bratrovo číslo.

_Děkuji._

_Sentimentální idiot, přesně to jsem,_ zkřivil ústa v úšklebku. Tentokrát ale cítil, že nevyslovená vděčnost není dostatečná, byť vyjádřit ji explicitně ho stálo veškerou jeho hrdost. Zprávu odeslal a mobil mu zůstal v ruce. Sherlock hleděl na esemesku, unavené zornice na okamžik přestaly vnímat obrazovku a mastné vlasy spadly přes oči. Nechal se přemoct vzpomínkami, Johnův smích mu rezonoval ušními bubínky a vháněl do tepen čerstvou krev, která plnila konečky prstů úzkostlivým očekáváním. Domů… k němu.

_Rádo se stalo._

Sherlock si nad bratrovou odpovědí odfrkl, telefon zastrčil do kapsy kalhot a vrátil se k balení. Jakmile zdvihl další stoh poznámek, studený východní vítr se mu skrz otevřené balkónové dveře opřel do ramen a vytrhl z jeho náruče asi půl tuctu papírů. Detektiv se štiplavou zimou zatřásl a otočil tvář k ulici a noční obloze nad střechami protějších domů. Kromě několika málo vysázených stromů se venku nic nepohnulo, konec konců byla ona slepá hodina mezi návratem z klubu a vstáváním do práce. Sherlockovy oči byly v přítmí pokoje téměř černé a on zavrtěl hlavou, razantně vyhánějíc z mysli všechny chladné, vkrádající se obavy. Stihne to; věděl, že ano. _Vydrž, Johne, už jsem na cestě._

~221B~

_11\. červenec 2012, 1:09 a.m._

_Stále ještě uklízím. Vyjma práce nemám příliš co dělat a tohle mě aspoň trochu udržuje v chodu. Třídím jeho poznámky k případům, knihy, osobní věci. Mycroft neprojevil žádný zájem cokoliv z bytu odnést a pokud si jeho matka s otcem přáli uchovat něco ze synova majetku, ta informace se ke mně nedonesla; vždyť nebyli ani na pohřbu. (Nedivím se jim - rodič by neměl pohřbívat své dítě.) Vybírám po skrýších cigarety, vyhazuji staré upomínky, třídím noty. Sherlockovo oblečení už je dávno složené ve skříni. Knihy ukládám do krabic a odnáším do ložnice. Chemické hračky jsem nechal zabalené v obývacím pokoji, protože s bezpečností jeho pokusů si člověk nikdy nemohl být jistý._

_Ne všechno jde ale uklidit. Žlutým sprejem nakreslený úsměv, provrtaný osmi střelami, na mě ze zdi čas od času mrkne jako připomínka toho, že pokud tu chci zůstat, nikdy se ho úplně nezbavím. Jenže já vlastně ani nechci. Namlouvám si, že tu dělám pořádek, a přitom jen zjišťuji, jak moc o něj nechci přijít. Chuť všechno spálit a vyházet mě opouští stejně rychle, jako odešel on sám._

_Doteď mi Sherlockovy věci procházely rukama téměř bez efektu. Občas se zastavím, někdy na delší dobu, protože mě přemůžou vzpomínky na konkrétní situace nebo případy, ale většinou jsem se dokázal znovu dřív nebo později vrátit k práci. Teď už toho ale moc neudělám. Něco jsem našel… Věc, o které by mě ve skutečnosti nikdy nenapadlo, že existuje. Jednu konkrétní skladbu, kterou Sherlock hrával uprostřed noci vždy minimálně jednou do týdne. Byl fenomenální houslista. Miloval jsem sledovat ty mimozemsky dlouhé prsty míhat se po krku nástroje v matematicky přesných pohybech, pozorovat napnuté svaly na hrdle, jak bradou držel housle, vnímat jeho ladné, téměř dívčí pohyby po obývacím pokoji. Vždy se mi vybaví Nový rok, těsně po návratu Adlerové, kdy Sherlock upřeně sledoval ulici, stojíc v okně mezi Vánočními světly, a spolu s odbíjejícími hodinami hrál, jako by nic jiného neexistovalo._

_Nikdy jsem ho nemiloval víc než při hře na housle, a i přesto jsem si až doteď nevzpomněl na onu skladbu. Složil ji sám a já se při ní vždy probudil, ale poslouchat ji skrz zdi mi v temném pokoji pokaždé pomáhalo znovu usnout. Uklízel jsem všechny jeho noty i zápisky, načmárané v záchvatu inspirace, a vše jsem skládal do krabice, když mi tohle nepojmenované dílo přišlo pod ruku. A náhle jsem přesně věděl, co je zač - v zápatí papíru byla jeho dokonalým šikmým písmem napsána dvě slova:_ Pro Johna. _Hrál tu skladbu z jediného důvodu - právě proto, aby mě probudil. I dva roky po návratu z Afghánistánu jsem trpěl nočními děsy a nikdy jsem tedy Sherlockovi nevyčítal, že se mu podařilo mě z nich vytrhnout, až doteď jsem si ale neuvědomil, že to dělal záměrně._

_Tady máte jeden z dalších důkazů - nebyl sociopat a nerozumím tomu, jak ho mohl někdo označovat dokonce za psychopata. Pro všechny, kteří ho znali, ale nejsou dostatečně všímaví, aby si to sami uvědomili - Sherlock Holmes měl Aspergera. Nikdy jsem se ho na to nezeptal, ale diagnózu jsem viděl v jeho lékařských záznamech a skutečně nebylo těžké si to uvědomit už předtím. Nemusíte být doktor, aby vám došlo, že i když si to možná přál, skutečně sociopat nebyl. Tyhle zápisky si nikdo nepřečte, i přesto mi ale připadá důležité to sem napsat. Alespoň sám sobě zopakovat, že přeci jen měl emoce a občas je u druhých i chápal. Mohli jsme na tom pracovat - snažil, se, občas, opravdu ano. To Moriarty všechno pokazil; nebýt jeho sebevraždy, postaral bych se, aby zemřel mnohem bolestivěji než kulkou do hlavy. Takhle nikdy nepochopí, co se mu vlastně podařilo - že zabil nejen Sherlocka, ale i mě, protože já bez něj žít nechci a ať se snažím sebevíc, ani nedokážu. Měl bych, ztratil jsem už několik přátel (většinu ve válce). Ale ani jeden z nich nebyl Sherlock. Někoho jako on máte v životě jenom jednou a jakmile o něj přijdete, už nic není stejné._

~221B~

Londýn byl čtvrtého listopadu 2012 ve tři čtvrtě na sedm ráno plný aut, stejně jako tomu bylo každý jiný den a v každou jinou hodinu. Obyvatelé centra spěchali do práce, taxíky troubily na nezodpovědné přeběhlíky silnic a po ulicích se pohybovala pouze hrstka turistů. Greg nebyl ve službě a nemohl si na střechu nasadit policejní světlo, takže na místě řidiče v časné městské zácpě stresem poposedával na sedačce, jednou rukou zběsile klepal do volantu a druhou si držel u ucha telefon. "Zvedni to… no tak," mumlal a na okamžik chytl volant koleny, aby se mohl napít z hrnku na kafe, "hergot, Watsone… zvedni to."

Když dnes ráno vstal, vůbec ho nenapadlo, že by se celá situace mohla ještě vyhrotit. Po Mycroftově přiznání napjatě čekal, až se Sherlock vrátí a všechno vyřeší, jenže ony články zjevně s ničím z činů bratrů Holmesových nesouvisely. Podíval se na blog během snídaně, protože ho email upozornil na nové příspěvky, a stačilo přečíst jeden, aby si podstatu i závažnost problému uvědomil. Bylo naprosto jasné, že je John nehodlal zveřejnit a šlo buď o nehodu, nebo cizí zavinění, ale ať už to bylo jakkoliv, Greg nemohl nijak pomoct, protože Watson byl nedostupný.

Po asi patnáctém zapípání vypnul vytáčení hovoru, na okamžik nevěda, co si počít. Do Baker Street to bylo přes celé centrum, pěšky minimálně hodinu a rychlostí Londýnské dopravy mu to mohlo trvat ještě déle. Už po několikáté to ráno zalitoval, že nechal motorku přes týden v dílně. Telefon se rozvibroval v okamžiku, kdy se kolona zase krokem rozjela, a Lestrade na vteřinu zadoufal, že mu John volá zpátky, že je všechno v pořádku a jemu se nic nestalo ani nestane, ale šlo o poměrně zneklidněnou seržantku Donovanovou. "Šéfe, viděl jste…“

"Jo, to jsem teda viděl," odvětil příkře, tón hlasu někde mezi rozčilením a zoufalstvím, zatímco v patnácti mílích za hodinu odbočoval na hlavní silnici. "Nezvedá mi telefon, jedu tam."

"Co když…" Nemusela větu dokončit, oba věděli, co se může stát. John k sebevraždě už několikrát neměl daleko, především během posledního roku a půl.

Greg ale rozhodně zavrtěl hlavou, jako by si odmítal tento scénář připustit, i když právě kvůli strachu z Johnova možného počínání měl žaludek jako na vodě. "Ne, mlčte. On je sakra v pořádku, vůbec nezkoušejte…" Řešení mu náhle bliklo v hlavě jako spásný maják a on mobil málem upustil, když ho auto před ním donutilo zastavit. "Zatracený Holmesové!" Vykřikl napůl úlevně a napůl podrážděně a hovor jedním pohybem prstu vypnul. Potřásl hlavou; jak to, že mu Mycroft doteď nepřišel na mysl? Měl na něj příšerný vztek, ale to muselo stranou, protože právě on o situaci bez pochyb věděl nejlépe a byl taky aktuálně se svými kontakty nejspíš nejschopnější Johnovi pomoct. Kéž by tu byl Sherlock…

Lestrade sledoval silnici jenom napůl, většinu pozornosti věnoval hledání čísla. Za celých dvacet let jejich známosti mu volal maximálně pětkrát a pokaždé se jednalo o problém se Sherlockem. Mycroftovi se bůh ví jak dařilo udržovat jejich vztah na velmi profesionální úrovni, i když se Greg už několikrát pokusil prolomit ledy a před několika týdny ho i pozval na večeři, byť se ta troufalost s přílišným úspěchem nesetkala. Mobil vyzváněl jenom pár vteřin, než se na druhé straně ozval dobře známý strojený hlas. On ho ovšem nenechal ani dokončit pozdrav a bez slušnosti mu skočil do řeči. "Holmesi? Víte o…"

"Samozřejmě, detektive inspektore," přerušil ho Mycroft nuceně klidným hlasem a Greg si z jeho tónu nebyl jist, zda má sám velký politik nad situací kontrolu. "Ujišťuji vás, že nic z těchto příspěvků neměl doktor Watson v úmyslu zveřejnit. Moji lidé se právě snaží onoho hackera dopadnout." To byla spíš negativní zpráva - že se nejednalo o omyl a někdo se skutečně zasloužil o takový problém.

"Ale jak je na tom…“ Lestrade se nedokázal donutit dokončit myšlenku, leč Holmes naprosto přesně věděl, o co mu jde.

"Je stále ve svém bytě," ubezpečil ho. "Otočte auto, vaše přítomnost na 221B ničemu neprospěje."

"Mycrofte, on má u sebe _pistoli_ ," hlas se mu nad posledním slovem téměř zlomil a on ignoroval křestní jméno, které k jeho oslovení použil poprvé v životě. Bože, jestli se John o něco pokusí… Naprosto přesně znal jeho stavy po květnu 2011, a pokud měl někdy velmi blízko k tomu vztáhnout na sebe ruku, tak jednoznačně dnes.

"Pistoli, která mu nevystřelí, když se o to pokusí," prohlásil Holmes nejspíš s největší mírou jistoty, kterou byl schopen vložit do jedné věty. "Už několik týdnů se jí nedotkl a já nařídil zbraně vyměnit. Sledujeme ho a Sherlock už je na cestě sem, všechno bude v pořádku. _Nedovolím_ , aby se mu něco stalo."

Greg zaťal prsty do volantu ve snaze Mycroftovi věřit a na vteřinu si dovolil uhnout pohledem ze silnice a přejet očima oblohu, když mu na kapotu padly první kapky deště. "Slibte mi to," vydechl, upínaje veškerý sluch k mužovu dechu, a téměř ho viděl se smutně pousmát.

"Raději bych obětoval Británii, než lásku svého bratra, to vám přísahám, Gregory."

Až jeho křestní jméno z Mycroftových úst ho donutilo vzdát snahu se přes probouzející Londýn probojovat k cíli a s povzdechem zapnul levý blinkr, aby odbočil a místo k Johnovi zamířil na stanici. "Dobře," potvrdil Holmesovi a jasně slyšel jeho úlevný výdech, který mu málem utrhl srdce. Stále byl z celé záležitosti s oběma bratry rozzlobený, ale Mycroftovy starosti ho nutily k ochranářským pocitům, čas od času převládajícím těm ostatním. Už aby byl Sherlock doma - tahle rok a půl dlouhá dovolená byla jistě jedním z nejtěžších období pro všechny čtyři.

"Vynikající," politik se vrátil ke svému uhlazenému tónu a Lestrade věděl, že tím konverzace skončila. "Teď se vraťte zpět do práce, za chvíli bude celá situace vyřešena." Nedokázal se donutit mu říct sbohem, tak jen mlčky kývnul a věda, že druhý jeho gesto poznal, hovor vypnul. Telefon odložil na sedadlo spolujezdce, a zatímco mu na přední sklo vytrvale bubnoval déšť, v tuhle roční dobu obvyklejší než cokoliv jiného, unaveně si stiskl kořen nosu.

Mycroft na druhém konci Londýna ve své kanceláři Gregovo gesto nevědomky napodobil a druhou rukou si projel řídnoucí vlasy. Nejvyšší čas pro návrat do starých kolejí. Ještě zdaleka není vše hotovo, ale až se Británie po Sherlockově zmrtvýchvstání uklidní, budou mít všichni alespoň trochu času na zasloužený odpočinek. Dovolil si pro jednou nalít sklenku Brandy, aby měl na další z mnoha tlustých složek na svém stole dostatek kuráže. _Vskutku,_ povzdychl si a protáhl ztuhlá ramena; _daleká cesta před spaním_.

~221B~

_4\. květen 2012, 11:58 p.m._

_Dnes je to rok._

_Potýkal jsem se s požadavkem popsat, co jsem dnes dělal, což byl Ellyn nápad, jenže po několika neúspěšných pokusech jsem bez překvapení zjistil, že vlastně ani nechci. Že bych sem měl psát jen to, co ze sebe potřebuji dostat, ale tohle není jeden z těch případů. Dnešek byl… věnován jen jemu a tak by to mělo zůstat._

~221B~

Telefon se opět rozbrněl, tentokrát to byl Greg. John ho úpěnlivě pozoroval, _ztichni, prosím_. S jednu rukou zarytou ve vlasech a druhou svírající nohu, která škubala bolestí, se po obývacím pokoji rozhlédl, srdce zběsile tlukoucí o hrudní koš.

 _Co mám teď dělat?_ Bylo po všem, nikdo už nemohl situaci zachránit, ani kdyby se teď pokusil příspěvky smazat. Johnovi bylo z celého zatraceného světa špatně jako ještě nikdy a telefon nepřestával brnět.

"Přestaň," pokusil se silou vůle přístroj umlčet. Déšť dopadal na okna stejně vytrvale jako každá jiná Londýnská přeháňka, sliboval temný den i bez konce světa, který se dostavil před ani ne pěti minutami.

John se sehnul a popadl telefon, Gregovo jméno vyzývavě svítilo na obrazovce. "Zmlkni," poručil mu s nervy na kraji, "už zatraceně drž zobák!"

Neposlechl. Rána, zvuk tříštěného plastu a skla, mobil přistál na protější stěně a jeho zbytky zůstaly ležet na zemi. John zavyl zlostí a zoufalstvím, ale ticho přijal s takovou vděčností, které byl schopen. Už na přístroj znovu nepohlédl, mlčky odkulhal zpět do ložnice, bez vědomého rozhodnutí a hlubšího důvodu otevřel okno dokořán. Rámy narazily o zeď a místností se prohnal ledový listopadový vichr, nechal svou oběť na okamžik zalapat po dechu a roztřásl ji až po konečky prstů.

 _Odnes mě, prosím…_ voda mu smáčela kalhoty, košili, vlasy, John vydechl, _tak je to lepší_. Dovolil neviditelnému živlu pobíhat po pokoji a vířit cestou ublíženě šustící listy not a poznámek o druzích tabákového popela. Otočil se a bez výčitek z tak jako tak nevyhnutelného selhání se sehnul a s nezadržitelnou úzkostí, které se doteď už bůh ví jak dlouho úspěšně vyhýbal, se posadil do polootevřené skříně. Sherlockovy kabáty na něj dýchly rokem a půl osamění a on jejich náruč přijal, žíznivě, prakticky bez ohlédnutí. S neskonalou radostí z návratu domů zabořil tvář do té povědomé látky a vzlykal bez slz.

John Watson ještě nikdy nebyl tak bezradný, jako posledních osmnáct měsíců. Sherlock tu jednoduše nebyl, a byť bylo nemožné jeho doživotní nepřítomnost akceptovat, dávala se mu znát každou vteřinu a každý nádech. Ze všech sil se snažil fungovat, vytlačit ho ze vzpomínek, zapomenout na to, co k němu kdy cítil, stejně, jako se mu to povedlo s Jamesem (který sice nezemřel, avšak rozhodl se ho nekontaktovat a John mu musel dát potřebný prostor, který se protáhl na věčnost). Chtěl nicméně existovat ve světě, kde není Holmes, zato ale spousta těch, kteří vědí, co k němu cítí? Noční můry z nocí bez detektiva se pomalu stávaly skutečnějšími než realita. Všechno bylo tolik zahanbující. Nedokázal si představit vyjít ven a čelit světu, který ho bude mít za Romea bez odvahy vrhnout se za svou Julií. Jenže Sherlock oproti Shakespearově krásce doopravdy odešel a John už se s ním neuvidí, nestačí čekat, protože jeden za druhým nemůže. Jedinou cestou ven se zdála být pistole v zásuvce nočního stolku, ke které se jeho mysl někde hodně hluboko neustále vracela. Představa chladného kovu na spánku, sekundové bolesti, která zažene všechno ostatní, a pak ticha, následovaného pevným objetím a křehkým tělem, mu byla bližší než chuť usnout. Byl by opět s ním? John nepochyboval. Sherlock na něj čekal, byl jen jeden výstřel daleko a natažené prsty, až příliš hubené a už navždy špinavé od chemických pokusů, ho mlčky lákaly na druhou stranu.

Kolikrát už tu byl? Kolikrát se už rozhodoval, jestli spoušť zmáčknout, nebo dál čekat na zázrak? Moc dobře si pamatoval jedno z nejtěžších rozhodnutí svého života - nezabít se dvacátého osmého ledna 2010. Den na to ho potkal a okamžitě věděl, že udělal dobře. John nelitoval, že poznal Sherlocka, protože bez něj by byl svět už navždy šedivý a studený a plný stejných tváří a stejných výloh obchodů, lítostivých pohledů kolemjdoucích a té nenáviděné netečnosti k celé své existenci. To on mu znovu ukázal nebezpečí a vzrušení z běhu temnými uličkami a adrenalin, proudící krví jako dávka. John nepředstíral, že na Sherlockovi nebyl závislý. Věděl, že mu dluží za svůj život a že jen s ním dokáže být zase sám sebou. Jenže pak odešel a dny se znovu vrátily k asfaltové černi a John k torzu muže, kterým býval. Nejdřív se pokoušel žít bez něj, jenže procházky po temnějších ulicích Londýna, od kterých si sliboval aspoň řádné rvačky s kýmkoliv, kdo se mu připletl do cesty, naprosto nepomáhaly, protože všechna tahle místa už navštívil s ním a přinášela s sebou přívaly vzpomínek a snad ještě silnější netečnosti. Armáda ho kvůli opětovným problémům s nohou odmítla přijmout zpět, i když to zkusil několikrát. Dokonce se snažil najít si jiný byt, chvíli uvažoval i o změně města, ale protože opustit 221B a svou bytnou pro něj bylo nemyslitelným, rozhodl se neodcházet. Nakonec se pohyboval životem s pasivním přáním, aby ho během cesty do práce srazilo auto a on nemusel zažívat výčitky z pokusu vzít si život sám. Jenže během měsíců pohrávání si s tou možností se nakonec všechny důvody k jejímu nezrealizování pomalu ale jistě vytratily. A tak byl tady - ve skříni mezi kabáty, na konci světa, s myšlenkami na stále milejší sebevraždu. John se tiše omluvil Harry, Gregovi, paní Hudsonové. _Nelituji. Nemám strach. Pochopte._

Když otevřel zásuvku a dotkl se pistole, ruka se mu neklepala. Držet v rukou svůj vlastní život vás rychle donutí zchladit hlavu a on se s návalem krve do životně důležitých orgánů téměř rozesmál. Déšť lomcoval okenními rámy a přinášel odhodlání a jistotu a kontrolu, kterou John v tuto chvíli zoufale potřeboval. Nechal hůl spadnout na zem, tlumeně bouchla o koberec, on přenesl váhu na levačku a očima zabloudil k popelavé obloze.

_Nemůžu sejít dolů, takže to budeme muset udělat takhle._

Vítr mu vháněl do očí déšť, John si olízl rty. Ramena mu ztuhla vojenským postojem, natáhl pistoli, přejel si hlavní po spánku. "Tak jo, tak jo. Dobře." Vzpomněl si na identické pohyby, které prováděl po návratu ze služby a které mu pomáhaly cítit se víc naživu než kdykoliv jindy. Bylo mu zatraceně skvěle. Nádech, výdech. Jistota.

Vyštěkl smíchy nad svou pošetilostí; vždycky věděl, že to tak skončí, jen celý život čekal na správný okamžik. Jako by v tu chvíli slyšel detektivovy dlouhé kroky na schodech, jak se vrací domů. A přitom jde on za ním. Ruka byla perfektně pevná, John se ho nemohl dočkat. "Už jsem na cestě, Sherlocku," hlesl, bříško prstu si hrálo se spouští. _Spi,_ šuměl déšť. _Je to dobré. Postarám se o tebe, odnesu tě v bezpečí na druhou stranu._ Domů… k němu.

"Vatikánské kameje!"

Dech mu syčivě unikl přes rty, odhodlání se zachvělo, _stůj!_ Sherlock… Tenhle blud byl reálnější než všechny předchozí a byť stále jen v jeho vlastní zatracené hlavě, John jako pokaždé podvědomě ztuhl očekáváním. Náhlé ostré vnímání reality posloužilo perfektně, byl si spěšného dusání tvrdých bot za jeho zády vědom vteřinu na to a v mžiku se otočil, pistolí mířící do chodby. Zadržel vzduch v plicích, paže se ani nepohnuly, perfektní soustředění a naprostá koncentrace na okamžik donutily adrenalin bít na poplach v zázračných výškách, _útoč nebo uteč!_ John si z těchto dvou potřeb vybral již dávno. Sherlock měl jediné štěstí, že byl i přes drobné rozdíly relativně dobře rozpoznatelný, protože kdyby tam v tu chvíli stál kdokoliv jiný, definitivně by dostal kulku doprostřed hrudi. Znehybněl, _to není…_ muž byl dvěma kroky u něj a stačila jen malá síla, aby se mu podařilo dostat pistoli z jeho náhle křečí ztuhlých rukou. Setrvačností málem oba porazil na zem, ale i tak Johna stihnul prudce obejmout ještě dřív, než se zbraň dotkla koberce. Vyrval mu tím dech z plic, rty se zachvěly, _nemůže, Sherlock je… viděl jsem ho…_ Muž ho sevřel jako zoufalé dítě, další závan větru oba rozechvěl až na kost a on ho stiskl ještě pevněji. Watson, neschopen reakce, bezděčně hledal slova. Před očima měl detektivovu čerstvou krví zbrocenou tvář a nevidomé světlé zornice, a přece tu byl, reálnější než halucinace a živější než fantazie, dlouhé tělo tak strašně hubené a dech na hraně lidských možností. "Nechoď nikam, nechoď nikam…" dařilo se mu i přes hyperventilaci nesrozumitelně opakovat a drtil Johna v objetí, tvář ze všech sil zabořenou do jeho ramene. "Jsem tady, prosím neodcházej."

"Sher…" hlasivky ho zradily, on ale stejně nevěděl, co se děje, natož aby dokázal vyslovit funkční větu. Možná, že doopravdy vystřelil, možná, že jsou teď oba po smrti… jenže nezmáčkl spoušť, neozvala se rána a definitivně neucítil, jak mu mozkem projíždí kulka. Noha navíc stále nepříjemně pulzovala bolestí, vítr a déšť oběma cuchal vlasy a Sherlock mu dýchal za krk. Tohle byla jednoznačně realita.

"Prosím, Johne, ne…“

Nestihl větu doříct, Watson ho od sebe jediným pohybem odtrhl, ustoupil o dva kroky. Tohle nebyl nikdo jiný, tu tvář by poznal i v tisíci převlecích. "Sherlocku, ty…“ Tváře měl bledé a propadlé a špatně oholené s půl tuctem řezů od žiletky, pod očima jako bezhvězdná noc hluboké kruhy, vlasy špinavé, mastné a dlouhé skoro po ramena. Bez kabátu nepůsobil ani zdaleka tak nad věcí, nepraná mikina a orvané tenisky z něj se vším ostatním dělaly spíše narkomana bez střechy nad hlavou.

"Já vím, Johne, omlouvám se, odpusť mi…“ jako by se mu před očima zmenšoval vinou. Kdyby se nenacházeli v téhle situaci a kdyby se Johna nezmocňoval vztek, poháněný rokem a půl žalu, truchlení a nenávisti (a téměř třemi lety lásky), bylo by mu Sherlocka snad i líto. Teď ale nemohl na detektivovy city ani pomyslet.

"Ty žiješ," konstatoval naprosto bezvýznamně a dal si ruku přes ústa, _bože, jak jsem mohl být takovej pitomec_. "Jak… proč jsi…" potřásl hlavou, zavřel oči, _tohle je zlej sen, jen další v řadě._

"Já musel, musel jsem Moriartyho zastavit," Sherlock měl v modrozelených duhovkách opravdové slzy a v pohledu cosi nepředstavitelně lítostivého, "zabil by tebe a Lestrada a paní Hudsonovou a to jsem přece nemohl…"

"Rok a půl," přerušil ho John, nadechl se skrz zaťaté zuby, najednou neschopen dál uvažovat, mysl se zasekla na potřebě vymlátit duši z přítele, k němuž v ten moment necítil nic než zášť a zklamání. A když sám sebe vteřinu na to upozornil, že mu v tom ve skutečnosti nikdo a nic nebrání, už se nedokázal zastavit. Vložil do kroku vpřed a té jediné rány celé tři roky víry v Sherlocka Holmese, celé tři roky přesvědčování sebe a světa, že ten muž ve skutečnosti stojí za přátelství a že je v něm víc než kalkulující mozek a brilantní inteligence. Sherlock se ani nepokusil ho zastavit, s bolestným heknutím se mu podlomily nohy a on upadl, hlavou bezděčně praštil o koberec, obličej z rány na tváři plný krve. "Čekal jsem na tebe…" vydechl John, hlas na kraji příčetnosti a jen několik úderů srdce od křiku. Povolil a znovu zaťal prsty, bolest kloubů na ruce ho utvrzovala v tom, že je stále ještě naživu. "Čekal jsem na tebe zatracenej rok a půl! Nechals mě kurva věřit, žes umřel!" Detektiv se na jednom lokti podepřel, slzy v očích se mísily s krví pod nima. "Mohls dát vědět, stačila by mi jedna jediná věta! Vrátím se, Johne! Jsem naživu, Johne! Čekej na mě, Johne! Jak sis vůbec mohl myslet, že je něco takovýho akceptovatelný!? Že tě do hajzlu nezabiju, když se vrátíš!?"

John se zarazil. Sherlock se netvářil překvapeně ani vyděšeně, víc než cokoliv jiného z něj čišel smutek a bolest a pokání a v ten okamžik byli oba naprosto stejně bezmocní jako tehdy, když stál Holmes na střeše nemocnice. Nekonečnou chvíli si navzájem hleděli do očí, z Johna vztek vyprchal s dalším nadechnutím a plíživě ho nahradilo všechno ostatní, čemu se do toho okamžiku bránil. Hrozil ho přemoct třas, zajel si rukou do vlasů, a když Sherlockova zraněná tvář pomalu splynula s obrazem mrtvých očí a krve přes lícní kosti, zatočila se mu hlava a on ucouvl doprostřed pokoje. "Víš vůbec… víš vůbec, co jsem tady bez tebe dělal? Víš, jak dlouho jsem se za tebe modlil?" Hlas ho znovu pomalu zrazoval, John jako by se propadal do šachty, nastražené vlastní neopatrností. "A teď jsou venku ty články a celej svět ví, že… Nikdy jsem…" Detektiv se pomalu postavil, krev dokonce ve vlasech, ale zjevně nebyla ani zdaleka jeho prioritou. "Nepohnul jsem se z místa, Sherlocku," John ho probodl pohledem, posledním, než byl pod náporem bezmoci donucen zavřít oči. "Kvůli tobě. Tolik jsi… tolik jsi mi chyběl…" Nedokázal doříct větu, poslední slova přerušil tichý, leč nezastavitelný pláč bez slz. Vzlykal do dlaní, neschopen se na přítele znovu podívat, každý třesoucí se nádech ho v krku bolel. Už roky ho nic nepřemohlo natolik, aby se doopravdy rozplakal. Že k němu Sherlock přistoupil, si uvědomil až v okamžiku, kdy ho znovu objal, tentokrát jemněji, ale o nic méně naléhavě. John neměl sílu vzdorovat, tvář zabořenou do špinavé mikiny, cítil jednu ruku na svém zátylku a druhou na lopatce.

"Omlouvám se," hlesl Holmes, hlas se mu také třásl, ale vší silou ho držel pod kontrolou. "Nedokážu to tak, jak bych měl, protože omluva neexistuje, ale je mi to líto víc, než myslíš, Johne, opravdu. Nemohl jsem ti napsat, protože Moriartyho síť stále ještě není zničená a byl bys v ohrožení, kdybys věděl, že Richard Brook neexistoval a já nejsem lhář. Vymysleli jsme tehdy s Mycroftem plán a nechali Moriartyho, aby si myslel, že má nad námi navrch, a pak se tam na střeše zastřelil a já musel skočit a ty jsi musel uvěřit, že jsem mrtvý, protože kdyby ne, tak by vás odstřelovači na místě zabili. Skočil jsem do připraveného vozu s odpadky, a zatímco tebe srazil cyklista, lehnul jsem si na chodník a nechal ostatní udělat svou práci - krev, míček na zastavení tepu pod ruku a především dav. Jakmile mě odvezli, okamžitě jsem se vypařil a ještě ten večer opustil Británii, a pak jsem po světě likvidoval jeho zločineckou síť a nemohl ti říct, že jsem nikdy nezemřel, protože by se z tebe stal znovu cíl a to já nedovolím, Johne, nedovolím to, ne znovu." Odmlčel se a sevřel ho pevněji, jako by sbíral odvahu. "A… a pak se zveřejnily ty články a já už nemohl čekat, i když ještě stále zbývá Moran, kterého musím chytit, protože jsem se bál, že uděláš něco, co už nepůjde vzít zpátky a... taky jsem ti to potřeboval říct, že… celou tu dobu, od okamžiku, kdy tě za mnou Stamford přivedl jako potencionálního spolubydlícího…" Snad poprvé v přítomnosti svého přítele nenacházel slova, když zrovna v tento okamžik byla důležitější než kdy jindy, "jsi to ty, kdo mě drží, abych se neutopil, abych nespadl do čehokoliv, co mě táhne dolů, ale zároveň jsi mě ponořil do té nejhlubší slabiny, kterou jsem si mohl představit." Zmlkl, opět aby nabral odvahu, ale John věděl, co se chystá říct, cítil to v držení jeho těla a v elektrickém napětí kůže prstů, tisknoucích jeho zátylek. Vítr ani déšť neustával, dech se oběma třásl a jemu bylo náhle vše jasné.

"Zamiloval jsem se do tebe," hlesl Sherlock napůl šeptem a zněl překvapen sám sebou, i když bůh ví jestli kvůli vlastní troufalosti nebo z důvodu pocitů jako takových. Krátce a tiše se zasmál úlevou a bezradností zároveň. "Miluji tě, Johne Hamishi Watsone, a nevím, co si s tím počít. Nevím nic, co se lásky týče, což mě děsí, protože si skoro pokaždé umím poradit s pocity, ale tohle…“ povzdychl si, na okamžik zavřel oči, bezmocně zavrtěl hlavou a znovu je otevřel, "neumím to ovládat, Johne. Nedokážu… bojím se. Neznám tyhle věci, jak se chovat k lidem, jak… jim dát najevo, co cítím, jak je nezranit. Nikdy jsem tohle nezažíval, takže si jsem jistý, že budu dělat chyby, což nesmím, protože tě nechci znovu zranit, ale být bez tebe je jako být bez drogy, ač možnost začít být závislý na člověku je definitivně směšná…"

Zmlkl, když si uvědomil, že říká hlouposti. Pět vteřin ticha, ani jeden z nich se nepohnul, oba se nechali co nejdéle unést náhlým mírem v duši, který necítili od konce ledna roku 2010. Sherlock, do toho okamžiku bradou uhnízděný v jeho vlasech, zvedl hlavu a ze shora pohlédl na přítele, který nejevil známky ochoty se pohnout. "Johne, řekneš na to něco?"

Neodpověděl, ještě pár dalších momentů si užíval tu neuvěřitelnou možnost mít nos zabořený hluboko do přítelových šatů, možnost, která se mu i při nejlepší víře neměla už nikdy poštěstit. Poté se třaslavě nadechl a konečně ho objal nazpět, prsty sevřel mikinu, slzy si našly cestu po jeho tváři. "Zase jsi začal kouřit," vyčetl mu tiše a téměř uspokojivě se usmál, když Sherlock bezděčně vzlykl a sevřel ho ještě pevněji.

Drželi se, jako by nemělo přijít další ráno; první den jejich života přeci jen začal více než hořkosladce, i přesto ale oba dva bezpečně věděli, že není posledním a že ty příští budou jen lepší. Déšť pomalu, ale jistě slábnul, Londýn se postupně vyjasňoval do doufejme přívětivějšího dne, než kterým se ze začátku zdál být. John trochu omámeně vdechoval cigaretový smrad a cosi, co bylo pod ním a patřilo jen a pouze detektivovi - pryskyřice, černý čaj a voda po holení, nechal se tou kombinací pachů unášet, hlavu na jeho srdci, oba pomalu sladili tlukot i dech. Jedno tělo, jedna duše, jeden život. Už bylo rozhodně načase, aby se do 221B vrátily všechny ty chemické pokusy a Bachovy sonáty v půl třetí v noci.

"Johne?" Sherlock se pomalu kousek odtáhl, jen natolik, aby viděl příteli do očí, ten jen neochotně zvedl hlavu. Zářivé duhovky s kruhy pod očima byly plné slz, ale zdál se odhodlán a připraven cosi důležitého pronést.

"Jo?" Trochu nadzvedl obočí, ale kývnutím mu dodal odhodlání.

"Uvědomil jsem si," prohlásil Holmes pomalu, hlas se mu třásl tíhou těch slov, "že jsem tak moc vděčný, že jsem nezemřel, než jsem tě potkal, víš? Byl jsem slepý a trvalo mi dlouho na to přijít, ale teď konečně vím, co chci, co potřebuji…"

"Sherlocku…" hlesl, nevěřil by, že je schopen přiznat něco takového a styděl se, že ho ve vlastním překvapení přerušuje, ale detektiv se nenechal, hluboce se nadechl a zavrtěl hlavou.

"Ne, počkej, nech mě to dokončit. Potřebuji tebe, abys tu byl a já ti mohl nahlas říkat věci, které ani v mysli nedokážu vyslovit, abys mě nutil občas vnímat nejen svět okolo, ale i sebe sama, a abys byl trpělivý, protože tohle není výhra v loterii, já dobře vím, že jsem pro spoustu lidí obtížný, že je se mnou všechno těžké a některým věcem na tobě nerozumím a tak se mi těžko respektují, ale i přes to, že ti dlužím tisíc omluv, vzhledem k okolnostem…" zachvěla se mu brada, ze všech sil se bránil dalším slzám a Johna napadlo, že i on nejspíš doopravdy neplakal už roky. "Vzhledem k okolnostem jsem si říkal, jestli se můžu vrátit domů."

Jen na poslední chvíli se mu podařilo zastavit smích. Skutečně ho trápilo tohle? "Sherlocku," vydechl, jednou rukou mu odhrnul z očí až příliš dlouhé kudrny, pohladil palcem spánek. Jak může tak chytrý člověk nevidět, když ho někdo miluje natolik, aby pro něj zabil i zemřel?

"Ano?" Holmes ho probodával rentgenovýma očima, ne poprvé z nich odkapával strach, tvář ztuhlá očekáváním a obavou. Watson se neubránil úsměvu a olízl si rty, Sherlock dvakrát mrknul, na vteřinu k nim sjel pohledem, jako by si nemohl pomoct. Domů… k němu.

John se postavil na špičky a prudce ho políbil, tak hluboce, aby neměl možnost zareagovat jinak než přijetím. Ucítil ho zalapat po dechu, sám se probojoval do jeho úst, _bože, ta chuť…_ Zatočila se mu hlava jako klukovi, jednou rukou zajel do Holmesových vlasů, druhou si ho přidržel v boku, Sherlock intenzitou jejich spojení podklesl v kolenou a John jednoznačně věděl, že ho připravil o kontrolu přesně tak, jak si to vždycky představoval, když se mu o podbřišek otřela detektivova palčivá erekce. Ještě několik dalších příšerně krátkých okamžiků si dovolil držet ho tak blízko, jak dokázal, ale vida, že mu musí dát čas se alespoň trochu vzpamatovat, jejich rty zase rozdělil. Hledě na něj se ne a ne přestat usmívat, Sherlockovy oči zůstaly zavřené, krk měl úplně rudý, a kdyby ho John teď pustil, nejspíš by se neudržel na nohou. Přejel prsty po detektivově od krve špinavé a špatně oholené tváři, přes zraněnou lícní kost až k čelisti, užíval si možnosti udělat to, v co už takovou dobu nedoufal; být schopen vypnout Holmesovu nezastavitelnou hlavu byla totiž vzácná výsada, kterou si hodlal nejlépe do jejich posledního dechu ponechat. Sherlock otevřel oči, hořely jasněji než při jakémkoliv případu. Nezáleželo na tom, že to _on_ bude odteď jeho případem, že s ním bude vše komplikované a že ze sebe kvůli tomuhle museli oba vydat to nejhorší. Vešel do jeho chaosu s otevřenýma očima a ani jeden den toho nehodlá litovat.

"Ještě," zaprosil detektiv tím nejhlubším a nejchraplavějším hlasem, který Watson v životě slyšel, a on mu dal, co chtěl, znovu spojil jejich rty a ta chuť stála za každý boj a každou ránu.

~221B~

_24\. prosinec 2011, 21:41 p.m._

_Kdoví jak jsem dnes dokázal ještě před osmou usnout u televize a k mému štěstí se mi zdálo o jedné výjimečné noci těsně před Vánocemi 2010, které Adlerová a její zfalšovaná smrt tehdy tolik zkomplikovala. Bojím se, že až si jednou vzpomenu znovu, podrobnosti se mi už nevybaví, tak tu o ní napíšu, protože si ji doteď pamatuji jako jednu z nejpoklidnějších na 221B a navíc tak nějak nejintimnějších, co se mého vztahu se Sherlockem týkalo._

_Nemohl jsem tehdy usnout, Bůh ví kvůli čemu, a díky směně na klinice, která mě čekala až další den odpoledne, jsem se rozhodl netlačit na pilu a šel si dolů udělat do kuchyně něco k pití. V lednici v tu dobu nebyly žádné mražené hlavy a já s pohledem na dvě lahve Tramínu, připravené ke Štědrému dni, dostal chuť na svařené víno. Trvalo mi nějakou dobu ho udělat a stojíc u sporáku jsem z ložnice na půl ucha zaslechl Sherlockův hlas. Ztlumil jsem vařič a potichu si stoupl k zavřeným dveřím, napadlo mě, že jsem ho tím hlukem nejspíš vzbudil. Slyšel jsem ho jen s obtížemi, ale zněl, jako by monotónně odříkával jakousi číselnou řadu. Skoro ihned jsem se dovtípil, co se uvnitř děje, ale protože já nebyl příčinou, proč je Sherlock vzhůru, rozhodl jsem se ho v ten moment nerušit._

_Dokončit přípravu nápoje mi trvalo ještě dalších deset minut, ale protože jsem ho z ložnice stále slyšel a s uvědoměním, že mu tím doopravdy mohu pomoct, jsem se poté odhodlal ho vyrušit, nalil dva hrnky (jeho se lžičkou cukru navíc - věděl jsem, že si ji do čaje dává, když má pocit, že ho nesleduji) a mlčky mu jeden donesl. Seděl na posteli, zády opřený o pelest, bledý, ale zpocený, pokrývky zmuchlané, dech pádící sprintem. Nic jsem na ten výjev neřekl, byť jsem své vlastní příznaky panické ataky okamžitě poznal; na tohle člověk opravdu nepotřeboval být doktor. Pohledem mi poděkoval, ale taky mlčel, vlastně si nepamatuji, že by za ten večer vůbec něco řekl._

_Seděl jsem na jeho posteli se svařákem v ruce určitě půl hodiny, hleděli jsme na sebe s pochopením a přijetím, obojí u Sherlocka tak moc vzácné, dokud jsem si nebyl jistý, že se mu alespoň trochu ulevilo. Pak jsem si od něj vzal prázdný hrnek, zavřel jsem za sebou při odchodu dveře, nádobí nechal v umyvadle a šel si znovu lehnout. Tak jednoduché to s ním občas bylo._

_Nemusel jsem být génius, abych některým stránkám toho muže rozuměl více než jiní, stačilo se dobře dívat a občas udělat něco, co od vás nebude čekat. Nejspíš mi pomohlo především to, že jsem s ním trávil takřka každý den, ale ve skutečnosti si myslím, že nebyl ani zdaleka takovou záhadou, jakou se na první pohled většině lidí zdál. Ani si nemyslím, že bylo nějak výjimečně obtížné získat si jeho důvěru a přátelství - nechovat se k němu jako k Sherlocku Holmesovi, ale jako k člověku, to bylo všechno, co potřeboval. Když mě Mike tehdy na konci ledna přivedl do St. Barts, nevěděl jsem, kým Sherlock je, a zachoval jsem se tak, jak by měl každý - půjčil jsem mu telefon, prostě jen protože ho v ten moment potřeboval. A poté, i když mě v krátkém čase minimálně tři lidé odrazovali od přátelství s ním, jsem se rozhodl jejich rady ignorovat, protože viděli jen a pouze povrch krunýře, který detektiv nastavoval světu a skrz který se mi podařilo proniknout za jediný den, protože jsem mu půjčil mobil, šel s ním na večeři a nakonec mu nedovolil se při pokusu mít pravdu zabít._

_Byť to mě samotného nejednou překvapilo a dalo mi obrovskou spoustu práce to přijmout, Sherlock Holmes byl člověk jako všichni ostatní a jako člověk také zemřel. I když je to jen chvilkové stádium, dnes jsem s ním v míru a jsem za ten pocit vděčný. Zaslouží si být zapamatován, ale zároveň ho musím nechat jít. Nemám strach, vím přece, že se s ním jednou znovu setkám, ať už to bude v příštím životě nebo v jiném vesmíru. Kdekoliv Sherlock je, já si ho najdu._

~221B~

Ten rok přišly Vánoce až příliš brzy. Británie byla podstatně deštivější než většinu posledních let, i přesto ale sněhu napadlo jen málo a na většině míst se příliš dlouho neudržel. Někteří lidé za to vinili globální oteplování, jiní přestupný rok, média nebo Konzervativce, ovšem John Watson věděl svoje. Kdyby Mycroft Holmes potřeboval vánice, slunečno či hurikány, stačilo by mu vytočit pár správných čísel a nepochybně by se jeho požadavek v rekordní rychlosti splnil. Měl pod taktovkou v podstatě celou Anglii od královské rodiny, přes každého průměrného občana až k aktivitám místních podsvětí, a Johna poněkud překvapovalo, že je ten fakt u Holmesů probírán při obědě jako samozřejmost. Paní domu, respektive Mable Holmesová, matka obou bratří, si hlasitě stěžovala na množství práce, kterou je její starší syn nucen každý den zvládat, zatímco všem vrchovatě plnila talíře pečenými brambory a vařenou zeleninou.

John by si nikdy nepomyslel, že mohou oba Sherlockovi rodiče být tak maloměstsky všední. Nešlo o kritiku - definitivně byli skvělí lidé a za těch několik málo hodin, co je znal, rozhodně na první dobrou příjemnější než oba jejich synové; rozdílnost mezi dvěma generacemi Holmesů byla ovšem až zarážející. Timothy se už od rána tvářil vesměs spokojeně a bylo záhadou, zda je tento muž v životě jednoduše šťastný, nebo jestli se pod úsměvem a pobrukováním schovává něco hlubšího. Mable byla během dospívání jejích synů nepochybně přísná matka, nicméně přibývající léta poněkud obrousila její hrany a se stářím se stala o něco starostlivější a mateřštější. Vyzařovala z ní nesmírná hrdost na oba chlapce a Johna mimoděk napadlo, jak těžké pro ni muselo být smířit se s faktem, že ji ani jeden z nich nejspíš neobdaří vnoučaty.

Sherlock působil vesměs znuděně, každoroční Vánoční oběd s rodiči pro něj byl očividně ztrátou času; zjistit, nakolik mu na nich ve skutečnosti záleží, ho v budoucnu nepochybně bude stát hodně bolesti. Už dlouho dopředu moc dobře věděl, že vyhnout se tradici nebude letos možné - návrat z utajení a nabytí partnera nemohlo zůstat jeho rodiči nepovšimnuto, když se díky poprasku na Johnově blogu jednalo o veřejné informace. Británie si na jeho zmrtvýchvstání ve skutečnosti zvykla poměrně rychle, ovšem články, které se nakonec po krátkém rozhovoru rozhodli ponechat zveřejněné, přidávaly jejich nynějším životům tolik bulvární pozornosti, že bude vše novinami probíráno minimálně do léta. Sherlock se situaci přizpůsobil velmi svižně a nedostatek zkušeností nahrazoval úžasnou schopností rychlého učení a improvizace, byť se stále s lehkými obtížemi učil vhodnému chování na veřejnosti (občas ho přepadávala náhlá a neukojitelná potřeba fyzického kontaktu a ne vždy se jednalo o ideální místa pro muchlování). Až do začátku prosince odmítli vzít nové případy, Sherlocka totiž plně zaměstnávalo poznávání neprozkoumaných území a John si potřeboval zvyknout na jeho opětovnou všudypřítomnost. Společně pracovali na dopadení Morana, nicméně po dalším neúspěšném měsíci byl Holmes nucen snahy s obrovským pocitem porážky vzdát, jeho složka byla vrácena MI6 a oni konečně plně zaběhli do starých kolejí. Sherlock znovu hrál na housle, John kupoval mléko a 221B se otevřelo klientům. Paní Hudsonová po prvotním šoku začala znovu vařit čaj a nosit sušenky, do lednice se vrátily ledviny a srdce a do Petriho misek na stole lidské oči. Jako by si svět toho roku a půl vůbec nevšiml.

A než se oba stačili pořádně nadechnout, byly Vánoce a oni zdobili Baker Street jmelím a žlutou policejní páskou. Oběd u pana a paní Holmesových ve skutečnosti nebyl překvapením, John si pamatoval, že se ho Sherlock účastnil ony jediné Vánoce, které spolu trávili, a vrátil se nesmírně znuděný a s potřebou nechat v kuchyni něco vybuchnout. Nicméně letošní Štědrý den se nezdál ani zdaleka tak špatný, celé setkání působilo jako každoroční rodinná tradice, při které se matka s otcem starají a synové jsou z jejich chování otrávení.

Jenže Mable se ve svých obavách příliš nemýlila - Mycroft opravdu vypadal unaveně a poněkud přepracovaně (tedy alespoň více než obvykle). Nemuseli jste vnímat kruhy pod očima nebo nepřítomný výraz v nepřekvapivě hubené tváři, stačil vám k rozpoznání jeho stavu prostý fakt, že se s Paní domu během jejího lamentování nedohadoval. John se naklonil k Sherlockovi, který se se způsoby hodnými pravého Holmese krmil pečeným krocanem (spíš než z hladu pro upokojení matčiny potřeby syny vykrmovat, když už má tu příležitost). "Co přesně se Mycroftovi stalo?" Zašeptal co nejdecentněji a aby si nepřipadal jako špatný host, který místo konverzace tráví čas šuškáním s přítelem, strčil si do pusy plnou vidličku vařené zeleniny.

Detektiv s jednou rukou pod stolem naslepo psal jakousi esemesku, druhou se vidličkou přehraboval ve svém talíři, i tak ho ale naprosto vnímal a okamžitě na půl úst odpověděl, jako by jeho otázku čekal od začátku oběda. "Můj bratr dal našemu štěstí přednost před svým a nyní se snaží prací vytěsnit všechny své ostatní nenaplněné potřeby," zlehka pokrčil rameny. "Tato jeho činnost nezastavitelně vede k nepříjemné náladě a zvýšené únavě, ale nemusíš se obávat, už aktivně pracujeme na nápravě." Nahnul ruku a odhalil telefon, kde zasvítila jeho právě odeslaná zpráva na Lestradovo číslo.

_Nezapomeň ho po skončení vzít na jídlo, matčin oběd zůstal netknutý a pochybuji, že před příchodem cokoliv snídal._

_SH_

John se pokradmu otočil na Mycrofta, ale musel uznat, že Sherlock nebude vůbec daleko od pravdy. Starší bratr se netvářil znuděně jako jeho mladší sourozenec, jednoduše jen hypnotizoval krocana na svém talíři, nejspíše s obavami, že je otrávený, a postupně během posledních minut bledl až do křídové šedi. Viditelně ztratil chuť cokoliv pozřít ještě dřív, než do domu rodičů vstoupil. S cukající lékařskou potřebou mu jakkoliv pomoct se už už nadechoval, ale Sherlock ho stiskem ruky pod stolem zastavil, pohled pevný a ujišťující. Mycroft, který jejich tichou výměnu názorů beze všech pochyb tak jako tak zaznamenal, nepotřeboval víc pobídek a bez vysvětlení vstal od stolu.

"Mycu, co se děje?" Matka, konečně sedící, si syna s obavami prohlížela, jako každý správný rodič plná náhlého strachu o jeho zdraví, on se ale neobtěžoval odpovídat a mlčky opustil místnost. Mable se také zvedla, ale manžel jen zavrtěl hlavou a donutil ji za potomkem okamžitě nevyrazit. Beze slov na Sherlocka pohlédl, ten přikývl, ještě jednou stiskl Johnovu dlaň a vydal se za bratrem.

Našel ho před vchodovými dveřmi, svěšená ramena, výraz perfektně kontrolovaný, cigareta v prstech nejistě vratká. Hleděl kamsi na němou řadu stromů v aleji přes ulici a definitivně z něj sálala úleva z možnosti vytratit se ven. Střídavě vdechoval dehet a mrazivý vítr přelomu roku, trochu ztracen v myšlenkách. Zůstal pár kroků za ním, nechal ho minutu nebo dvě být a pozoroval jeho ramena se zvedat a zase klesat, až už nemohl odolat chuti si také zapálit a štěrk mu pod botou zaskřípal, když si stoupl vedle sourozence. "Potřebuješ čerstvý vzduch?" Zeptal se ho poněkud sarkastičtěji, než původně zamýšlel, nicméně Mycroft mu poznámku vrátil s křivým poloúsměvem.

"Spíš kapku méně vašeho zamilovaného vrkání," odfrkl si, sjel ho tázavým pohledem. "Co chceš?"

"Oheň, prosím," Sherlock vytáhl vlastní krabičku a bratr mu jednu cigaretu mlčky připálil z prastarého Zippa, které schovával v kapse obleku. Oba najednou potáhli a bez potřeby pokračovat v rozhovoru několik okamžiků jednoduše stáli krok od sebe, silou vůle zabraňující potřebě zatřást se pod poryvy větru. Ani sem se zatím sníh v podstatě vůbec nedostal, ale světle šedé mraky nebyly daleko a zahradu pokrývala stříbřitá jinovatka, vracející je zpět do čehosi, co by při nejlepší představivosti možná nazvali šťastným dětstvím. Alej na druhé straně silnice skrývala hluboko uložené vzpomínky na tři hochy a mladého Irského setra, vzpomínky, které si Sherlock mohl sotva vybavit, ale Mycroft věděl a to stačilo.

Prudce se vytrhl z tolik nenáviděné nostalgie, _ty časy už se opakovat nebudou a není důvod je teď znovu vytahovat na povrch,_ a přísně na mladšího sourozence pohlédl. "Nejsi tu jen kvůli cigaretě, Sherlocku, nedělej ze mě hlupáka."

Oslovený se samolibě usmál; nešlo odolat, navíc neměl jediný důvod, proč by musel. "Toho ze sebe ale děláš sám, nemusím se namáhat."

"Opravdu?" zvedl starší bratr obočí do dokonalé křivky, potáhl z cigarety a kouř mu rychle a trochu bolestivě prohříval vnitřnosti - něco, co v tento moment potřeboval víc než byť jen myšlenku na velký Holmesovský sváteční oběd.

"Nikdy jsme jeden před druhým neudrželi tajemství, to víš," Sherlock ho téměř pokáral, "takže ti musí být jasné, že si uvědomuji situaci." Uspokojení z vyhrané bitvy na něm bylo znát víc než jasně.

"Žádná situace neexistuje," odsekl Mycroft, poměrně neschopen bratra zahrnout důkazy o svém tvrzení. Vyfoukl kouř vysoko do vzduchu a vteřinu ho sledoval splývat se světlými mraky, pomalu plnícími oblohu.

"Ale ano, samozřejmě, že existuje," přikývl Sherlock s vážností zkušenějšího hráče pokeru. "Jakkoliv se snažíš to zakrýt před sebou i před ostatními, jsi z masa a krve, oba jsme, a jako lidé, přestože poněkud neochotně, máme sem tam potřebu lidského kontaktu. Člověk je tvor družný, Mycrofte, a i když je starost nevýhodou, ne vždy se jí dá plně zabránit."

Oslovený na tato slova odmítl odpovědět, stiskl rty do úzké linie, oči výmluvně zabloudily kamsi do neurčita. Někde v dálce se nezřetelně ozval zvuk motorky.

Cítil, jak Sherlockovi zabublal v hrudi smích a on se pobaveně zazubil. "Gratuluji," pronesl s nekonečnou ironií, odkapávající ze rtů. "Jsi oficiálně poslední, komu došlo, že zamilovaně vrkáš pro Gavina Lestrada."

Mycroft se téměř zakuckal cigaretovým kouřem při pokusu znovu potáhnout. Se slzami v očích ze snahy zabránit záchvatu kašle několikrát polknul a zpražil bratra smrtícím pohledem, než se odhodlal znovu použít hlasivky. "Jmenuje se Gregory a já navíc nikdy v životě zamilovaně nevrkal, Sherlocku."

"Já taky ne, ale někdy to přijít muselo," pokrčil sourozenec rameny, pravděpodobně již dávno za stádiem nejistoty v kramflecích. "A on přišel. Neboj se, Mycrofte, ten tvůj se také brzy dostaví."

Přešel jeho pošetilost odfrknutím, zavrtěl hlavou, přešlápl z nohy na nohu. "Nedostaví."

"Jistěže ano," reagoval Sherlock okamžitě a s dotčeným tónem podceňovaného bratra.

Mycroft téměř rozzlobeně, ale mnohem spíš unaveně protočil oči. "Přestaň se starat o můj soukromý život, upřímně tě žádám."

"Na to už je pozdě."

Tentokrát se už doopravdy rozkašlal, v ten moment v naprosté panice z čehokoliv, co mohl jeho bratr provést a jak mohla ona činnost ovlivnit to málo, co mu u Grega zbylo z důstojnosti a důvěry. "Prosím?" dostal ze sebe mezi třaslavými nádechy, cigaretu s pocitem porážky pustil na štěrkovou cestu, její chuť mu hořkla v ústech stejně jako jen pomyšlení na Sherlockovy plány, jistě stejnou měrou drzé jako riskantní.

"Mé vměšování už dávno proběhlo a ty neutečeš důsledkům, doslova," Sherlock se usmál, neuvěřitelná hrdost na vlastní schopnosti mu zářila z očí a čpěla na tři metry, i když pokud udělal to, co Mycroft odhadoval (a přibližující se zvuk motorky mu dával za pravdu), nejspíš měl velkou část na svědomí také jeho stávající partner, který je nestydatě pozoroval z okna v chodbě.

"Sherlocku…“ pokud to musel uznat, bratr mu takřka vyrazil dech. Oba ovšem věděli, že ve schopnosti mluvit o emocích jsou daleko od dostačujícího, mladý Holmes se tedy tentokrát rozhodl sourozence nedusit.

"Děkovat nemusíš, ber to jako jediný dárek, který ode mě letos dostaneš," mrkl na něj, taktéž botou zdusil cigaretu, krátce stiskl Mycroftovo rameno. "Veselé Vánoce, velký brácho."

Dveře se za ním zabouchly přesně v okamžiku, kdy motorka vyjela ze zatáčky a zpomalila, až nakonec úplně zastavila u vrátek k domku Holmesových a štěrk pod jejími koly ostře zaskřípal. Greg vypnul motor, sundal si helmu a přehodil přes stroj nohu. Měl tmavou koženou bundu, rukavice, šálu, pomuchlané vlasy a od jízdy lehce zrudlé tváře, a když se mu rty při pohledu na přítele, nejistě přešlapujícího na mrazu, spokojeně zvlnily, Mycroft věděl, že je definitivně ztracen (ve skutečnosti ho jistota těch očí přitahovala jako gravitační pole už od okamžiku, kdy se v nemocnici po Sherlockově předávkování poprvé setkali, a každé jejich další zamrkání mu pak jeho stav jen pevněji a nepříjemněji utvrzovalo).

Potřeboval z náhlého vývoje situace popadnout dech a vymyslet, jak přesně na Lestradův příjezd zareagovat, takže si dal slušně načas, aby se k němu přiblížil. "Detektive inspektore…“ pokusil se zachovat co nejpevnější hlas, i když díky jeho pohledu se to zdálo stále těžší. "Tohle je celé Sherlockův plán?"

"Ne tak docela," pokrčil rameny Greg. Helmu nechal na sedačce, prohrábl si nakrátko střižené vlasy, šálu povolil, bundu rozepnul a odhalil košili a ten zatraceně těsný pásek. "Chtěl jsem tě vidět, jenže Mycrofta-kurva-britskou-vládu-Holmese je dost složitý zastihnout a vlastně jsem ani nevěděl, _jak_ tě sehnat. Tak jsem zavolal Sherlockovi a ten mě nasměroval sem. Mám teda pocit, že nějakým pro mě záhadným způsobem čekal, že tě budu hledat, ale nemůžu si tím být jistej."

"Mohl jste zavolat přímo mně," upozornil ho Mycroft, který se v nejistotě, zda byla přezdívka myšlena urážlivě či ne, rozhodl jeho slovník ignorovat. Defenzivně založil jednu ruku za záda a znovu přešlápl z nohy na nohu, z nedostatku tepla trochu roztřesený. Pohledů v zádech svého bratra a Johna, kteří si nejspíš celou situaci více než užívali, si byl velmi dobře vědom a jen s největším sebezapřením je dokázal vytlačit z pozadí mysli.

"Jo, já vím," Greg kývl, přistoupil k němu o dva kroky blíž a nebýt jeho dalších slov, Holmes by hledal jakékoliv známky blížící se rány pěstí (kterou by si tak jako tak zasloužil), "ale mnohem radši bych se omluvil osobně. Fakt - zareagoval jsem jako pitomec. Tvůj bratr mi vysvětlil, co se ten rok a půl dělo a jak důležitý to bylo pro bezpečí všech, a potom, když jsem viděl, že je John šťastnej a Sherlockovi odpustil, mi došlo, že se chovám hloupě."

Mycroft neodolal úsměvu, který byl víc bezradný než pobavený. " _Vy_ se omlouváte, detektive inspektore? A co bych pak měl udělat já?"

Uviděl ho polknout, než Greg odvážně narovnal záda a tím nejvyzývavějším pohledem ho zbavil veškeré munice. "Můžeš mě třeba políbit," hlesl statečně, ústa zůstala po tom výroku lehce pootevřená, oči pobízely. Mycroft, naprosto neschopen adekvátní reakce (protože, řekněme si to upřímně, ho nikdo doopravdy nebalil už minimálně čtvrt století), bez dechu zazíral, mysl se po tvrdém restartu rozběhla na plné obrátky, zvažuje, nakolik vážně svá slova inspektor myslel. Neměl ale mnoho času ke skutečné analýze situace, Greg se naprosto upřímně rozesmál a v Holmesovi na vteřinu strachem hrklo, _žertoval, celý návrh myslel jen jako vtip,_ ale potom mu ten zvuk z mozku doputoval až do srdce a byl hřejivý a šťastný a Mycroft byl poprvé v životě doma.

"Vy Holmesové jste opravdu muži činu," uslyšel na okraji vědomí, než Lestrade překonal onen nevelký zbytek vzdálenosti mezi jejich těly a přitiskl své rty na jeho. Dvacet let kradmých pohledů a odtažitého kývání hlavou se zlomilo do jednoho momentu, Mycroft se prudce nadechl nosem a i přesto najednou ucítil akutní nedostatek vzduchu. Mysl odmítala nadále spolupracovat, zaplavilo ho příliš mnoho vjemů a on jen stěží ovládl prudkou a vášnivou reakci svého těla, když ucítil Gregovy jisté ruce na svých bocích. Čtyři dny neoholené vousy, kombinace silničních pachů, čokolády a cigaret, jejich srdce, sprintující stejným tempem… Pod jeho horkým dechem roztával jako ledová přikrývka řeky, kterou na jaře nedokáže udržet žádná vůle a žádný člověk.

Bezpečí jeho přítomnosti bylo natolik omamující, že se nedokázal přimět pozitivně odpovědět, ovšem toto selhání nejspíš nebylo přijato špatně, protože se Lestrade do polibku spokojeně usmál, než se o okamžik později odtáhl. Jejich nosy byly v ten moment jen pár milimetrů od sebe a Mycroft z takové intimní blízkosti už nemohl nic skrývat. Jeho nádech byl roztřesený a hlasitý a kdyby si nedával pozor, oči by se mu z náhlé ztráty kontroly nad sebou samým zalily slzami. Aniž by si uvědomil, že je během polibku vůbec zavřel, teď víčka naposledy pevně stiskl, vydechl a konečně na Grega pohlédl.

"Tohle je konec všemu vykání, doufám," zavrněl jeho společník, uličnicky se na něj usmál a on mu musel s uvědoměním vlastní neschopnosti ovládnout výraz dát za pravdu.

"Vskutku. Musíš ale pochopit, že s tímto typem vztahů mám naprosté minimum zkušeností a teoretické vědomosti mi v tomto ohledu bohužel příliš nepomáhají."

"Vždyť si nikdo nestěžuje," zavrtěl Greg hlavou, _neboj se, nikdy bych ti něco takového nevyčítal._ "Pokusím se na to jít pomalu, slibuju. Vzhledem k tomu, že je teprve půl druhé,…" ( _a protože ani jeden z nás nemá Vánoce s kým sdílet,_ doplnil Mycroft mlčky; rodiče v důchodu a bratr s partnerem opravdu nebyli výhrou) "…bych si tě odsud rád odvezl - mám vynikající nápad na strávení zbytku Štědrého dne a je to přesně ve tvým stylu."

Holmes se usmál, _ani nevíš, jak moc si tě cením už jen za chuť být s někým, jako jsem já_. "Dvě místa na mši se sborem v Cambridgeské King's College jsou opravdu mimořádné pozvání; rád tvou nabídku přijmu, děkuji, Gregory."

Lestrade v reakci na jeho slova poněkud ztratil zapálení, pustil jeho boky, prsty se velmi stereotypně poškrábal na zátylku a lehce se ušklíbl. "Nebudu se ptát, jak jsi na to přišel, akorát bych se cejtil jako idiot."

"To vskutku nemusíš," ujistil ho Mycroft vlídně. "Smím požádat o dvě minuty? Jen si vezmu své věci."

"Samozřejmě."

Narovnal ramena a pokusil se k co nejdůstojnějšímu návratu dovnitř. Silné podezření, že mu Greg jako naschvál s klukovsky křivým úsměvem pozoruje pozadí, se rozhodl sám sobě nepotvrdit a byť cítil ve tvářích horkost, s obrovským sebezapřením nasadil zpět alespoň část své neutrální masky. Matka s otcem zrovna vešli do chodby, on hodil po Sherlockovi nicneříkající pohled (oba s Johnem stáli pochopitelně u okna a ze všech sil odolávali smíchu) a sundal z věšáku deštník, šálu a kabát. "Mrzí mne to, ale budu muset vyrazit," bez větší upřímnosti se rodičům omluvil a obrnil se před matčinou nekonečnou nespokojeností.

"Mycu! Slíbil jsi, že strávíš Štědrý den s námi!"

"Změna okolností bez možnosti jejich ovlivnění, řekl bych," s pokrčením ramen se přinutil k naprosto falešnému omluvnému výrazu. "Obávám se, že byste si mou společnost stejně neužili, navíc některé věci jednoduše nepočkají."

"Co je tak důležitého, že to nevydrží do zítřka?" Vyčetla mu, ale mateřský pud ji stejně donutil urovnat mu kravatu.

Mycrofta na okamžik napadlo, jestli jim má zalhat, ale okamžitě tu alternativu vyškrtl - Sherlock by jim o podstatě jeho zmizení tak jako tak řekl jenom z čiré chuti sdílet svůj ojedinělý úspěch v napravování lidských vztahů. "Mám rande," jednoduše odpověděl, i když už ono samotné slovo ho nutilo k úšklebku, pobaveně přešel její překvapené zamrkání a otcovo prosté kývnutí oplatil se směsicí pocitů svým vlastním. "Sbohem; počítám, že se uvidíme na Sherlockovy narozeniny."

"Tak to tedy rozhodně ne!" Ohradil se zmíněný téměř šokovaně, ale Mycroft, nasazuje si kabát a šálu, se na něj sladce usmál.

"Nejsem si jist, že se budeš moct všemu i nadále vyhýbat;" zavrtěl hlavou s naprostým uspokojením z perfektního uzemnění mladšího sourozence, "cena za šťastný partnerský život, mám dojem. Prozatím na shledanou, Johne."

Doktor Watson mu otevřel dveře, jako jediný z přítomných s ujištěním v očích. "Nezdržujte se, Mycrofte - jsou Vánoce. Na štěstí máme právo všichni."

Nechal ta slova bez odpovědi a vyšel před dům. Za chodu si deštník přehodil do druhé ruky, zapnul kabát, šálu pod ním pečlivě urovnal. Přejel pohledem silnici, alej i mračnou oblohu, která slibovala přinést do Londýna přesně takový sníh, který si celá Británie zasloužila. Gregův pohled ho svým bezpečím volal.

"Pojďte, pane Holmesi," pobídl ho se štiplavě hřejivým tónem a pevným slibem v hlase, "daleká cesta před spaním." Motorku nastartoval, pokynul mu a Mycroft opatrně přehodil nohu přes stroj. Lestrade, velmi pobaven přítelovou viditelnou nejistotou a nepohodlím, se na sedačce otočil, přitáhl si ho za klopy kabátu a ukradl pro sebe další polibek, který chutnal po dobrodružství. Odolal chuti sevřít zuby jeho spodní ret, a jakmile ucítil, že se Holmes uvolňuje, pustil ho, bez upozornění mu na hlavu nasadil náhradní přilbu a zapnul ji pod bradou. Téměř nepostřehnutelné mrknutí, než se znovu otočil a chytl řídítka, dodalo Mycroftovi odvahy, nečekal na vyzvání a sevřel řidiče kolem pasu. Tomu v hrudi zabublal spokojený smích, sklopil si sklo helmy a přidal plyn. Když první sněhové vločky o okamžik později ozdobily stopy po kolech, už dávno všem zmizeli z dohledu.

~221B~

_15\. listopad 2012, 15:47 p.m._

_Takže. Jak už celá země jistě zaznamenala, Sherlock je zpět. A vzhledem k tomu, že po vzájemné dohodě ani jeden z nás neposkytne rozhovor minimálně do prosince, je na mně, abych vše, co se stalo, po pravdě vysvětlil a objasnil (nebo alespoň natolik, jak je to možné)._

_Popořádku - O případu, který vedl k Sherlockově údajné sebevraždě a který jsem sám pro sebe nazval Reichenbašský pád, vám nic nepovím. Je těžké nad tím jen přemýšlet, natož se snažit vám své vzpomínky předat. Faktem ovšem je, a policejní vyšetřování to již před měsíci dokázalo, že Moriarty skutečně existoval a vše, co jsem na blogu kdy psal, byla pravda. Celou dobu plánoval ukončit na střeše nemocnice svůj život, stejně jako plánoval donutit Sherlocka ke skoku z budovy pomocí výhrůžek o zabití jeho přátel. Včetně mě. Detaily nejsou nutné - díky pomoci několika zainteresovaných osob se Holmesovi úspěšně povedlo všechny nás přesvědčit, že zemřel, a on potom strávil rok a půl ve světě, chytající členy Moriartyho sítě. Bylo příliš nebezpečné vědět, že je naživu, protože ti, které se snažil dopadnout, po nás stále mohli jít a Sherlock nehodlal nikoho za žádnou cenu ohrozit._

_Rok a půl jsem tedy žil v domnění, že můj nejlepší přítel spáchal sebevraždu, a vinu si ventiloval psaním nikdy nevydaných článků. Všichni víte, o čem většina z nich byla, jsou tady a já je odstranit nehodlám. Co ale udělám, je objasnění celé situace a vyvrácení všech předpokladů a povídaček. NE, Sherlock je nezveřejnil. Já jsem to taky nebyl. Nešlo ani o následek jeho návratu - ve skutečnosti se naopak vrátil právě proto, že se o jejich existenci a obsahu dozvěděl a zjevně o mě měl jak on, tak všichni ostatní strach. No, ne že by nešlo o oprávněný pocit. Nejspíš věděl moc dobře, že udělám nějakou hloupost. Řekl bych, že přišel právě v čas, ale ona pistole byla naštěstí díky Mycroftovu prozřetelnému zásahu pár týdnů zpátky vyměněna za falešnou._

_Nepovím vám, kdo se za vypuštěním těch článků skrývá, slíbil jsem to Sherlockovi, navíc je ta osoba mimo hledáček a my bychom byli rádi, kdyby to tak zůstalo. Šlo pravděpodobně napůl o vtip a napůl o pokus nás dát konečně dohromady. Pochybujeme, že chtěl hacker způsobit něco vyloženě špatného, spíš jen zbožňuje čeřit vodu a také si s námi rád hraje._

_Každopádně, díky tomu činu se zatracenej Sherlock Holmes vrátil, aby mi zabránil jít tam, kam by za mnou on nemohl. Znovu. Když jsme se devětadvacátého ledna před skoro třemi lety poprvé setkali, taky mě zachránil. Měl jsem dost času na přemýšlení a jsem si skoro jistý, že běhání za taxíkem a večeře u Angela měla být mimo jiné záměrným (a vskutku úspěšným) pokusem rozptýlit mé myšlenky na sebevraždu._

_Nikdy o tom spolu nepromluvíme, ale on ví, jak moc ho potřebuji, a já zase vím, nakolik on potřebuje mě. A díky odhalení všeho, co jsem mu nikdy neměl odvahu říct, se okamžitě sbalil od nevyřešeného případu a letěl do Londýna. Ve zkratce - když jsem ho ve dveřích do ložnice spatřil, špinavého a neoholeného a smradlavého, dal jsem mu pěstí, pak jsem ho políbil a donutil sám sebe všechny jeho omluvy vyslechnout. Nikdy jsem Sherlocka neviděl tolik zahanbeného a tolik vystrašeného, jako ten den, a nejspíš především to mě donutilo mu věřit. Je korunovaným králem všech idiotů, jeho bratr jakbysmet, ale upřímně, špatně se mi na něj nadává, když leží rozvalený na břiše v posteli, nohama kývá ze strany na stranu jako dítě a přitom mi ústy fascinovaně oždibuje každý milimetr těla, jako by si chtěl uložit do paměti všechny pihy a všechny jizvy a každé mé nadechnutí. Takový on je, víte? Geniální, slepý, odvážný, pošetilý, krutý, citlivý, nelítostný a láskyplný, všechno najednou. Obrovská duše v tak křehkém těle. Už si ho nenechám vzít, poučil jsem se dostatečně. #sherlocklives znamená #johnwatsonlives._

_Tohle je můj poslední příspěvek. Myslel jsem, že budu sentimentálnější, konec konců jsem s tímhle blogem zažil nejhorší i nejkrásnější chvíle svého života, ale ukazuje se, že se na novou kapitolu těším. Vlastně se už nemůžu dočkat. Greg nás zatím nechává být, ale až se my i celá Británie vzpamatuje, případy se znovu rozběhnou. Na komentáře budu odpovídat pod tímhle článkem, ale nikde jinde. Pokud mě budete chtít zastihnout online, tak pro všechny zbloudilce, zoufalce a ty, kteří nemají kam jinam se uchýlit: odteď nás najdete na 221bbakestreet.co.uk. Přístup tam budeme mít oba dva, takže pokud se vám poštěstí, dostanete pohled na některé budoucí případy přímo od velkého Pana Detektiva. Ale dejte nám čas - návrat do starých kolejí ani jednoho příliš neláká, když toho máme tolik k prozkoumávání._

_Sherlock se dožaduje pozornosti a já mám upřímně lepší věci na práci, tak se nebudu zbytečně tlačit a vymýšlet zakončení, které později tak jako tak označí za plytké, romantické a nicneříkající. Než to tu ale definitivně opustím, dovolte mi ještě poslední zamyšlení: kdysi jsem byl toho názoru, že na tom, kdo jsem - kdo jsme my - nezáleží, nezáleží na tom, kým bychom se mohli stát. Že je všechno o těch zločinech, co vyřešíme, o životech, které zachraňujeme, o dobrodružstvích, o příbězích. Ale zjišťuji, a samotného mě zaráží, jak mi mohla ona skutečnost takovou dobu unikat, že ne vše lze skrývat a ne vždycky jde o ostatní, občas to totiž není detektivní příběh, ale příběh o detektivovi a jeho partnerovi. Že_ je _důležité, kým jsme, záleží na tom. Takže vás všechny prosím: pokud jste schopni lásky, tak probůh milujte, ale hlavně a nejprve sebe._

Pro napsání téhle povídky jsem se inspiroval písní [_First Day Of My Life_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1YwrnKnGUw) od skupiny Bright Eyes, některé části textu zde při pečlivém pátrání je možné nalézt. Název příběhu je posledním veršem básně [_Stopping by woods on a snowy evening_](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/42891/stopping-by-woods-on-a-snowy-evening) od Roberta Frosta, taktéž jste ho v textu měli několikrát možnost vidět.

Fanfikce je zveřejněna také na blogu [polivciblog5.webnode.cz](https://polivciblog5.webnode.cz/) (kam ukládám díla ve spolupráci s bratrem) a na [wattpadu.](https://www.wattpad.com/806389681-dalek%C3%A1-cesta-p%C5%99ed-span%C3%ADm-johnlock-mystrade-1)


End file.
